They Do WHAT?
by M. Cali' Ai
Summary: Bleach? A real thing? Mimi and Tanya never thought that it could be true until they appear in the world of Bleach. What's more, they find out that they play major roles in the balance of the universe. "The universe? In their hands? Well, we're screwed!"
1. What the hell!

_A/N: The other day, I was thinking what if me and my BFF got zapped into the world of Bleach, and brought all of our craziness with us. Myesha and Tatiana aren't our real names, and if you can't catch on soon enough, the nicknames are Mimi and Tanya. RR please! No exact story line. I don't own Bleach or Waka Flocka._

Chapter 1

My friend and I ran down the street of downtown Chicago as fast as we could. It was the only way we could catch our train on time. "DAMMIT! I'M NEVER FINTA RUN AND CATCH ANOTHER TRAIN!" I yelled as we climbed onto the train just in time. "Please Myesha, you said that last week." Curse Tatiana for her strong memory. I pulled out an iPod as the train was pulling off and went straight to my favorite song. "Watcha listening to?" Tatiana asked me. "What do you think?" I retorted. It was always pretty obvious what I was listening to. "Waka Flocka No Hands." I handed her an earpiece and we shook our heads like mad women to the beat of the chorus. I saw the light file into the train as we exited the tunnel, but ignored it for a split second.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, looking at the surroundings. We most definitely weren't in Chicago anymore.

"What the hell is wrong wi- AHHH! Where the hell are we?" We proceeded to have spazz attacks for about two more stops, then we finally got off the train. I stuffed my iPod into my purse as we looked around.

"Aww shit we dun really messed up now! Tanya, try to call somebody." I said nervously.

"Don't you think I already tried trick! It says I'm out of the service area!" she replied

"DAMN! NOW WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!" I yelled

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" For about one more minute we went back and forth, drawing attention to us. People were staring, some giggling, and some covering their children's ears because I was cursing so much. Then, someone decided to ever-so-rudely bump into me and not apologize. I caught their arm and threw a jab at their shoulder before they could get away.

"Who the hell do y- AWWW AHIT! TANYA DO YOU KNOW WHO DIS IS?" I yelled turning the teen-aged boys head to her. I took note of the way he said "Hey!" by simply saying "Shut up bitch."

Tanya didn't even need a whole second to yell "STRAWBERRY PIMP!" His face was the definition of WTF. If we are in the Bleach universe, this was gonna be one hell of a ride!


	2. I don't wanna die!

Chapter 2

"It's really him!" I screamed, pulling his hair back and forth.

"Hey! Let me go baka!" The angry Strawberry yelled at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn- Hey, wait! Who the hell are you calling baka, baka!" I yelled at Ichigo. "Aww damn you dun did it now…" Tanya said in an exasperated tone. Me and Ichigo yelled at each other for about 5 minutes, which is when he finally took note of us calling him by his name "Wait, how do you two know my name?" He asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Wow, check out this nigga Tanya."

"Yeah, I heard him Mimi."

"MAN YOU ARE STUPID AS HELL! YOU JUST A IG-" I was cut off by Tanya placing her handover my mouth. It was pretty obvious me and Ichigo were working on her last good nerve, so I calmed down.

"We know all about you." Tanya said in a calm manner. "Where we come from, your life is in an anime and manga. Our world is kinda like yours, but there's no Soul Society."

"If there was though, it'd be crackin'! Real talk though." I chimed in.

Ichigo still looked confused (dumb ass strawberry! We broke it down.) when Toshiro came running up behind him.

"TANYA, IT'S YA HUBBY!" I yelled excitedly, hugging the white haired boy, as he tried to push me off. When we people understand I give super hugs of doom?

"I already told you who is my favorite Bleach guy!" Tanya said.

"Yeah but I already told you he's one of my hoes so you can't have him!" I said giggling.

"Uh, Mimi, I think you're suffocating the midget." Tanya said, pointing at Toshiro.

"OH SHIT! I'm sorry Toshiro." I apologized while releasing the white haired boy. "I didn't mean to kill you! Sure you can bean ass sometimes and I don't li-" I was cut of by him asking me "How the hell do you two know my name?"

"Bargh?" Tanya said.

I pulled Tanya off to the side as Toshiro caught his breath.

"We in for it now." I said. Tanya knew exactly why.

"Mister up-tight and white hair havin' boy is gonna drag us to the Soul Society and Big Grandaddy Yama is finta interrogate us to death." Tanya whispered to me.

"I know, I don't wanna die yet!" I cried.

"Shut up!" Tanya said, flicking my forehead.

We looked down and saw Toshiro staring at us. He looked kinda angry, but still adorable nonetheless.

"Explain yourselves." He commanded. "Damn Mini-Morpheus." I said under my breath.

Tanya and I gave him an explanation just like the one we gave to Ichigo, but he wasn't buying it. "Why should I believe you." He asked us. I just huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Just cut them some slack." Ichigo intervened.

"We cannot allow this!" Toshiro said in his Captin-y voice. Damn midget trying to run my life.

"Come on Captain! How could these two adorable things be lying?" I know that voice. Then came falling out of a tree a happy Rangiku.

"Matsumoto stay out of this!" Toshiro said.

"Come on captain. We thought Ichigo couldn't be trusted and he's one of our greatest assets."

"_GREATEST_ asset!" I echoed, getting a slap on the back of my heat from Tanya.

"Just give then a chance." Rangiku finished.

Toshiro glared at Tanya and then at me. His glare got harder looking at me, so I just did my signature "Neck roll and eye blink"

"Fine" He said reluctantly. "You two still need to see the head captain, which will be handled tomorrow." Then he walked away.

"Yeah!" Me and Tanya danced around happily until Ichigo broke the mood.

"HEY!" he yelled at us. "It's getting dark! You'd better find a place to stay." He said.

"What you think this is, baby?" I asked, placing one hand behind his neck. "We stayin with you." I stated.

"Hell no!" Ichigo clearly refused, Guess I'm gonna have to make him. I pulled out a switch blade from my purse and held it to his neck. "I said, we finta stay wit you baby." I restated. He nodded slowly.

"Good job!" Tanya whispered to me as we made our way to Ichigo's house.

_A/N: I came up with the name "Big Grandaddy Yama" because I think of him as a pimp, but he's too old to be called big daddy. Lol! RR please! =3 And for those who may wonder, I really do carry a switch blade. =3_


	3. Chapter 3: Their names are I forgot

Chapter 3

We marched in Ichigo's house proudly as he angrily grumbled under his breath. Victory. Sweet for some but a bitch for others. "Ichigo, who are you friends?" Yuzu asked happily. "This is… umm…" Ichigo started. I slapped him on the back of his head as hard as I could, which was pretty damn hard. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You forgot our names already didn't you?" I asked him. "How was I supposed to remember?" He asked. "I've never heard names like yours' before!"

"Oh! So now your making fun of our names huh? I shot back. "They too ghetto for you? You know what, Imma deal with you later" I said, pointing at him. I then walked over to Yuzu and shook her hand.

"He sweetie pie. My name's Myesha, and this is my friend Tatiana, but you can call us Mimi and Tanya." She smiled sweetly. "I haven't heard names like yours' either. Where are you from?"

"Where from America. More specifically, from Chicago, Illinois." Tanya said with a warm smile.

"Wow!" Yuzu said in an amazed voice. Such a sweet child. Then, Karin came out of her room with a sports magazine in her face. "Well, Ichigo's brought home more girls, and two this time." She said, almost in a proud way. "Karin, these are Mimi and Tanya, and they're from America!" Yuzu said excitedly. Karin put down her magazine and took note of the English writing that was on our t-shirts. "I see." She stated blandly. Then, we heard a loud yelling in the distance. Well, not in the distance. More like a good football field away. It was getting clearer every second, until it came out as "MYYYYYYYY SSSOOOOOOOOONNNN!" _Aww shit!_ I though, and before I knew it, Isshin's foot almost came colliding with Ichigo's face. He dodged it by a hair. "What's wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled angrily "Your hormone's need to be tamed! They've been going out of cont-" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo punching him, right in his mouth. "They're just friends!" Ichigo yelled "And they need a place to stay for a while so they'll be sleeping here!". Me and Tanya were off to the side laughing. We stopped when Isshin looked at us so we could introduce ourselves. "You are always welcome in the Kurosaki residence!" He said jovially.

"Well, dinner's almost ready." Yuzu chimed in. Good timing! I'm hungrier than a mutha fucka! We sat down and ate. After we finished, me and Tanya decided to follow Ichigo up to his room. Tanya wanted to open it like a normal person, but I practically kicked it down, yelling "KEEYAA!" like Ed Wuncler the third from the Boondocks.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo yelled from his desk.

"Shut up." Tanya said. With us kicking down doors and what not, we looked like members of the mafia. "I just wanna know where are we gonna sleep." I stated. "Yeah right!" Tanya said. "You said you was going to rape him."

"I know that, but I gotta wait for the right moment." Ichigo's face was EPIC!

"You're sleeping on the couches downstairs. I'll bring down some pillows and blankets."

"Okay then. Bring 'em down now, I'm tired as hell." I said to the fuming strawberry. He carried down our pillows and left us alone. When we heard his bed room door shut, Tanya looked at me and said "So, what are we gonna say at the meeting with Yamamoto?"

"Tell him the truth." I replied. "But we've gotta leave out some details. That way, it'll spice things up a bit." Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's it for me, I'm turning in." Tanya said while yawning.

"You aren't going to sleep now are you?" I asked her.

"What, why not?" She replied

"Because…" I leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She giggled.

Estimated time: About 1 a.m.

Tanya and I grabbed our sheets and pillows and carried them upstairs. We slowly opened Ichigo's door to avoid any possible creaking. I placed my pillow on the right side of his head and laid down there. Tanya did this same for his left side. No signs of him waking up, so I placed my hand on his chest. All he did was inhale deeply and say "Get you hand off of me." Me and Tanya laughed. "You two need help." He stated "I know right." I said quietly. "Good night Tatiana and Myesha."

He finally remembered our names.

_A/N: I don't own Bleach or the Boondocks. =3_


	4. Preparations

_A/N: Tanya- Daaang!_

_Mimi- What?_

_Tanya: You haven't updated this in weeks!_

_Mimi: Of course I haven't! I'm grounded!_

_Ichigo: Then why're you on the computer?_

_Mimi: 'Cause I'm bad like dat, now shut up!_

_Tanya: You're forgetting the reviewer…_

_Mimi: Oh yeah! Thanks to __.OUT__ for giving us our first review. You'se is be a G, like real talk though, and th-_

_Tanya: Why are you talking like a ghetto slave?_

_Mimi: 'Cause I can! Dis is MY A/N!_

_**(Starts up a random argument)**_

_Mimi: Ichigo! Read the disclaimer!_

_Ichigo: Ugh. Mz. Kit-Kat –_

_Mimi: That's me!_

_Ichigo: does not own myself, nor does she own any other Bleach character._

_Everyone: ENJOY!_

Preparations

_Ugh. That was one hell of a dream. I need to just get up and get something to drink. What's this under my ha-_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Karin, Yuzu and Isshin came running in like someone screamed murder.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE, AND WHY-" I was cut off by Tanya placing her hand over my mouth.

"Remember?" she asked quietly "The train ride." _Oh!_ It all came back just like that. Now everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm so sorry. Yuzu, may you run me a bath please?" I asked, trying to calm everyone down.

"Sure!" She said happily and ran off like nothing happened. Maybe a bath was what I needed to calm down my crack-headed nerves…

When my bath was finished I came downstairs and sat at the table. Karin was still looking at me like I needed to seek mental help, but that was nothing special. Everyone does. Tanya emerged from the other bathroom a few minutes later, just about when breakfast was ready. As everyone ate, Ichigo looked up at me and Tanya with a "Are you ready?" look. Then I remembered we had to se Big-Grandaddy Yama today. Tanya gave him a "Yes" look, while I gave him a "I ain't no punk bitch" look. As soon as we were finished, the three of us started to walk out the door when I stopped.

"Wait!" I said. "What?" Ichigo said, sounded exhauseted.

"I left my purse." I responded.

"Then go get it fool!" Tanya said. I stuck my tounge out at her as I turned around to go upstairs. When I came back down we started to go down the street, along with a awkward silence. I hate those.

"Ichigo, how are we getting to the Soul Society?" I asked him

"We're meeting up with Toshiro at Urahara's shop.

"Yay! Now we get to meet Spinach Pimp!" Tanya said happily

"Spinach Pimp?"

"Hell yeah!" I chimed in "Because he was pimpin da shit outta you when you was getting trained!" Then me and Tanya talked so much that I didn't even notice that we were standing outside of Urahara's shop. Apparently he was coaching Ururu and Jinta on how to sweep (as if it was a hard job). I grinned like the devil and ran top speed to where he was, just to hug him. "UUUUU-RAAAA-HAAAA-RAAAA!" I screamed, which gave me away completely. The blonde shop-keeper dodged my hug and I almost fell.

"Ichigo, what can I help you with today?" Urahara said calmly, as if I hadn't tried to kill him with a hug 3 seconds ago.

"We're here to meet up with Toshiro." Ichigo responded.

"I see. He's already arrived. I'll take you to him." He said, gesturing for us to come in. He keeps a hella lot of boxes in here.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Urahara called. "Ichigo has arrived."

When we opened the door, we saw Toshiro sitting on the floor drinking tea. When he looked up and saw us, he placed his cup on the table and stood, meaning that we'd be leaving now. _Just think, we're about to go to the Soul Society, with all the gotei 13 and the Zanpakutos and, and…. ALL OF THE FINE SOUL REAPERS! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME LOOKING ALL GHETTO'ED OUT!_

"WAIT!" I yelled, which made everyone jump slightly. "Urahara, do you have any clothes that we can wear?"

"Hmmm…" he hummed, when Tanya elbowed me.

"Why do we need new clothes?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I replied. When we looked up, Urahara was still studying us, either to see what sizes we wore, or to be a perv. "I'll see what I have." He told us as he left the room. When he did, there was silence. I wanted to look around the room _SOOO_ bad, but I know that Toshiro was staring at me. I would've said something, but why get myself into deeper shit, so I looked at the door. When Urahara re'emerged, he held to yukata. "Will this do?" he asked. I took the larger one, as I am bigger that Tanya, and looked at it.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Tanya said, looking at hers.

"Yeah, they are pretty," I agreed "but we don't know how to put on a yukata. We're American."

"I see." Urahara said. He must really like to say that. "Do you want me to help?"

"NO!" I yelled. He really is a pimp for that.

"Is Yoruichi here?" Tanya said, forcing back a giggle.

"Yes ma'am. She's in the room to the left of this one." Urahara told us.

"GOOD!" I said, beating Tanya to the punch. "We'll ask her for help." I grabbed Tanya's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Awww!" Urahara said with a disappointed tone. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" We said in unison as Tanya slammed the sliding door. When we entered the other room, we saw Yoruichi lounging on the floor in human form, which was a surprise.

"Yoruichi." Tanya said "Can you help us with these?" We held up our yukata and Yoruichi laughed. "Shouldn't girls you age know how to put on a yukata?"

"We're American and we've never worn clothes like this." I told her.

"I see." She said. What's up with the people here and "I see."?

"It can't be helped then. You." She said, pointing to me, "Take your clothes off." Tanya left the room because she knew I was uncomfortable when I had to undress around other people. I took off my clothes and handed the yukata to Yoruichi. She placed the robe on me then tied the obi sash tightly around my waist. When she was finished she told me to stand up and model. She looked at the yukata, then down at my shoes and purse. "Wait here, I have just the thing." She said standing up and walking to a closet. About 30 seconds later she emerged with a pair of clogs like Urahara's, a pair of blood red socks, and a draw-string black handbag.

"Put these on." She said, holding up the clogs and socks. I put on the socks, which came up to my knees, then the clogs. She then handed me the bag and told me to use it as a purse, which I did by removing my belongings and placing them in the bag.

"You're all set!" she said with a grin.

"Thank you." I told her and I left the room. I went back to the other room and told Tanya that she could go now. When she left, I studied everyone's expressions. Afer all, I did just go from jeans and a t-shirt to a black yukata that came off my shoulders and stopped right above my knees with a blood red obi and matching flowers. Urahara was fanning himself (typical), Toshiro was still looking at me like I was going to grow 5 arms and try to kill him, and Ichigo was looking away. Was he _blushing_? OH MY GAWD I think he's blushing at me! I forced back a giggle and ran over to him.

"ICHIGO BABY I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled as I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey! Let go of me dammit!" he yelled, while trying to push me off.

"Stop trying to rape him Mimi." Tanya said calmly. She stood in the doorway wearing her yukata. It was just like mines, but hers didn't come off her shouders, and it was light blue with a light blue-ish purple obi and flowers of the same color. She had on shoes like mines too. Now Toshiro was blushing, but I didn't feel like saying anything now, but I'd be sure to antagonize him about it later.

"Are you two ready _now_?" Ichigo said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes bitch, now let's go man, git money. AYE!" I said. Ichigo and Toshiro just shook their heads. Now we're ready…


	5. And Imma Go Hard!

_A/N: Tanya: Yeah! More reviews!_

_Mimi: Whoo!_

_Tanya: Thank you to __12KingofHeartless'09__ for reviewing._

_Mimi: FLOCKA!_

_Tanya: And thank you to __Annella__-_

_Mimi: AYE!_

_Tanya: For reviewing on all of the chapters…._

_What, you aren't gonna interrupt anymore?_

_Mimi: Naw, I'm good._

_Tanya: Okay then, we do not own Lil' Wayne-_

_Mimi: BITCH I'M GOIN IN!_

_Tanya: Shut up! We do not own Waka Flocka…_

_Any works of Apple or Ble-_

_Mimi: FLOCKA!_

_Tanya: SHUT YA DAMN MOUTH!_

_Mimi: Tanya, you don't curse!_

_Tanya: Well I am now! Ugh! * __**forces back smirk* **_

_We also do not own Bleach, so enjoy!_

Chapter 5: And Imma Go Hard!

We were now walking through the Senkai-Mon, and my heart was beginning to race. I haven't been this worried about anything since my first day of high school. _What if Yamamoto wouldn't hear us out? What will happen to us now? Ugh! I can't be scared now, I promised myself I wouldn't do back to that! _I forced myself from showing my worry, but Tanya noticed. All she said was "PO-TA-TO!" and I began to giggle like a little girl. Before I knew it, we were on the other side. A bright light greeted us, and I was almost sure that I had died, but I heard the voices of two Shinigami at attention, saying "Welcome Captain Hitsugaya!"

"At ease!" I said, saluting to them and grinning.

"That's not for you to say…" Toshiro said with an anime vein on the back of his head.

"Okay then!" Tanya said "At ease!" Ichigo grabbed us and dragged us along for about 20 paces, but it was beginning to piss me off, so I broke away.

"Aye man! Who do you think you're man handling? Jimmy Fer mutha fuckin Snacci? Do I look like someone's bitch?" I asked as I brushed invisible dirt off of my clothes. "I can walk my own damn self, so don't touch me!"

"At least not man handling." Tanya said with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure she'd be okay if you touched her any other way."

"Push off Tanya, let's go, git money! AYE!" I said as I began to walk again. Toshiro and Ichigo walked ahead of us, since they knew where they were going, and once again, there was silence. I hate that! I pulled out my iPod and offered Tanya an earbud. I went straight to Lil' Wayne "A Milli". I love this song, cause it makes me so crazy that silence is impossible to obtain. I sang along as good as I could, which wasn't really good after a certain point because it got too fast. I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't said anything yet…

"OH SHIT! WHERE'S ICHIGO!" I screamed. They must've turned a corner when we weren't looking!

"Aww hell, we dun did it again!" Tanya said. "Well, stading here isn't going to help anything, let's go find them."

Ichigo's P.O.V

_They're being too quiet. I wonder what's wrong?_

"GAAAH!" I yelled. Where the hell did Myesha and Tatiana go?

"Ugh!" Toshiro groaned. "They must've gotten lost. We have to find them."

My P.O.V

Damn, why the hell does Seretei have to be so confusing? Every corner looked like the next, and there were no Soul Reapers that me and Tanya really knew about. A few wolf whistling (which resulted in me giving them the finger), a few staring, and a few who didn't really give a fuck because they looked like they were getting shit-faced in any type of way, be it alcohol or drugs.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice called from behind us. It sounded almost like…

"69-ER!" I screamed running to him, but Tanya grabbed my collar. "NUUU! LEMME GO!" I whined

"You can't just rape everyone that moves!" she said laughing.

"But Tanya! It's SHUUHEI! He's practically ASKING for it with a 69 tattoo on his face!" I cried.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanya asked. She didn't quite understand the meaning of the number 69 and I wasn't going to ruin her innocent mind by telling her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Shuuhei asked_. Damn I've gotta stop doing that._

"Erm, see what had happened was…" Tanya began.

"They're here to see Captain Yamamoto." Toshiro intervened. I was as happy as I clam, and when I'm happy, you guessed it, I talk.

"Yeah! That's mah midget, just in the kni-"

"Look!" Toshiro said angrily "My patience is wearing very thin with you! First you get lost and now you won't shut up, keep your mouth shut until we make it to the meeting hall, or I will see to it that you will be locked away for the rest of your life!"

Everyone was quiet. I was quiet, and forcing back a grin. I don't know why I smile whenever I'm being yelled at. Maybe because I found it funny how he just yelled at me like he was my Mama and I didn't slap him or try to cut him. Anyway, everyone was probably thinking _damn._

"Chill man!" I said "Is all of this necessary? Damn, I was only messin' with you! Just like my older brother." I said. Tanya was giggling, Shuuhei almost looked scared and Ichigo was fighting back a grin that was currently wining.

Toshiro frowned and murmured something. Then he looked at Shuuhei and told him to carry on. The rest of our short walk was silent, which is what I needed to fight the giggles before we had to meet Yamamoto. When we arrived, all I thought was "Showtime!"

The large double doors opened to a dimly lit room.

"Captain Commander, these are the two human girls I reported the other day." Toshiro said respectfully.

"Very well Captain Hitsugaya. You may leave." Yamamoto bellowed out. Then he looked at us.

"I understand that you two have extensive knowledge of us Shinigami. Could you please elaborate to me how it is you know of this." Yamamoto asked.

"Well yeah," I began "Where we live is a lot like here, but there is no Soul Society."

"In fact, where we live, your lives are a anime and manga." Tanya told him.

"And who is this written by?" Yamamoto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Kubo Tite, sir." I said, remembering how my parents always told me to show respect to elders. Yamamoto scowled.

"I see. Well then I must say that I believe your story." He told us._ It was that easy?_

"However, you two must be monitored. We will have Shinigami stationed in the world of the living and you must go to Kurosaki Ichigo's school." He bellowed, then he slammed his cane on the ground. "Dismissed!"

Well, that was easy.

"How did it go?" Ichigo asked us when we came back outside.

"We are allowed to stay, but we have to go to your school." Tanya told him.

"Now I get to tell all of your friends there that I'm your wifey!" I said happily.

Ichigo looked like he was ready to die…

_A/N: Yeah, Yamamoto's decision was very unexpected, but it will be explained in a later chapter. RR or I cut you! _=3


	6. But it's Saturday!

A/N: Mimi-Yeah, sorry about me not updating in a while, but you all have gotta understand-

_Tanya- She's grounded._

_Mimi- Thank you, and I can only update when my dad is at work. Thank you for your patience and thank you for __**ALL**__ of my reviews._

_Tanya- Even the bad one?_

_Mimi- Even the bad one. I thought it was kinda funny actually, I mean, how often do I hear someone call a fanfiction a "Rank-S shitfic"._

_Tanya- A what?_

_Mimi- Exactly what I thought. I also love how people think I swear too much. That just means a job well done to me._

_Tanya- Why is that?_

_Mimi- Because I am a U.S. citizen, and I have the rights of the first amendment, so I can say whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want to whoever I damn well please, and as long as I have strength in my body, I will use that right to the fullest extent!_

_Tanya- Except for ya mama._

_Mimi- Except for my mama, because she don't play that! She will pop me in my mouth. Anyway, enjoy!_

But it's SATURDAY!

I woke up to Ichigo violently shaking me and calling my name.

"Myesha! MYESHA! Wake up!" he yelled while shaking my shoulder.

"What, man, what the fuck do you want?" I yelled back while trying to pull the covers back over my head, but he kept on pulling them back down.

"We have to get ready for school!" He responded.

"School?" I said in a confused manner "It's summer vacation, and a Saturday for that matter! Fuck school I'm going back to sleep."

"Come on Mimi, get up!" Tanya yelled as she pinched my face and playfully giggled.

"Ow! Let go! Waaah!" I whined as I pushed off her hand and stood up. I took note of how both of them were already dressed.

"Why are you two already dressed?" I asked. "It's like, 5 o' clock in the morning."

"It's 7:30." Ichigo filled me in. "And if you don't get ready now, we'll be late!"

"Fine, fine! Shut the fuck up! Damn!" I yelled as I made my way to the bathroom. I hate school…

I entered the room wearing my street clothes that had been washed (courtesy of Urahara) and sighed.

"Stop whining." Tanya told me "You always used to tell me to man up."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go to school!" I pouted. I poked out my lips and fell backwards on the bed.

"Whatever." Ichigo said. "We're going downstairs to eat breakfast-"

"I ain't hungry!" I told him.

"Okay then," Tanya began "Don't complain when you get hungry later." They left the room and closed the door. I was now alone. _I hope she'll be okay._ I thought as I inhaled and exhaled deeply and reached over to my purse and pulled out a granola bar. Of course I wasn't about to leave without eating. I'm a big girl, I've gotta eat! As I finished I heard Tanya calling me from downstairs. Maybe Ichigo's high school won't be as shitty as mine…

We walked about 6 or 7 blocks when we made it to the school's gate. I sighed once again. Everyone always told me I was too gifted for me to not ever make an effort in doing my homework, but maybe they wouldn't notice. _Who am I kidding? They always do._

As soon as we entered the school, someone was there to greet us.

"You two must be the new foreign students." The woman said "Come with me. Ichigo, you may go to your class." With that Ichigo walked off and we followed the woman to an office.

"We have a very strict system of rules here at Karakura High…" the woman began. That's when I stopped listening. I hate the explanation of rules. She went on for about 5 minutes until I heard her say "-is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Tanya and I said in synch.

"Very well then!" She said standing up. "But the first order of business is to get you two uniforms. Such clothes are unacceptable here." What does she have against skinny jeans and t-shirts? She pulled out two uniforms.

"Put these on. Once you have done so, you may put your current attire in your locker and report to your class." She handed us the uniforms, and slips of paper with our locker numbers and combinations. We went into the bathroom and put on our uniforms. Tanya took the ribbon that was meant to go around her neck and tied it in her hair, I took mine and tied it around my wrist. I undid the first two buttons on my shirt as to show off the cleavage I didn't have and left the bathroom with Tanya following me. Next we went to out lockers, Tanya was putting the combination in her locker, but I grabbed the combination knob and kicked the locker, causing it to fly open.

"Oh wow!" Tanya said "You could be a thief."

"I already am." I told her playfully "And besides, that's just something I learned from my high school." I then stepped over and popped her locker. We placed our belongings in the lockers and went to class. When we came to the door, we were introduced to the class.

"Everyone! These are our new students, Myesha and Tatiana." The teacher told the class. The room went silent. Awkward…

"You two may sit in the empty seats." The teacher told us. After we sat down she began to lecture, but I didn't listen. I was looking around the class. I caught a few people's eyes, but they looked away. Rukia was there too. Then, I looked out the window. When I did, I saw a flash of red. _Must be Renji. Yama did say we'd be monitored._ The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I stayed at my seat, but Tanya came over to me. Then some of the people in the class started to come over. They flooded us with questions, like what part of America we were from, what was it like, all of thet good stuff.

"Hey, don't drown them." Rukia said trying to clear the crowd. I'll have to thank her soon. Pretty much all of the students went to their seats when I decided I wanted to start a scene.

"Hey Tanya!" I said cheerfully "Wanna play Patty-Cake?"

"Ummmm, yeah I guess." Tanya said as we began.

"Stop being so childish!" Ichigo told us. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey were about to go up on the roof." Orihime told us. "Do you want to come too?"

"Sure, why not." Tanya said. We all stood and made our way upstairs until we were on the roof. Renji was waiting for us, so I decided to bother him too. I thought of a beat from any random throwback song and said "Look at that boy, his head's real red like mah face when I'm laughin' real haard!" Tanya was laughing as Renji frowned. He looked at Ichigo.

"Are these the girls we're supposed to be watching?" he asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yessur!" I said "Lemme introduce myself. I am Mimi and this is my right hand Sleep n' Eat-"

"Why am I Sleep n' Eat?" Tanya asked "You're the lazy one!" A small amount of laughter came from the group. School here shouldn't be too hard…


	7. Mini Chapter 1

_A/N: I thought I'd toss in a mini chapter every now and then, you know, to keep things a little interesting. Enjoy!_

Mini Chapter: When I'm Scared

Ichigo's P.O.V

_She's just sitting there. Tanya's in the shower, and Mimi is just sitting on my bed. She's not asleep, but her eyes are closed. She's opening her eyes…_

"Ichigo." She said.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Is there anything you do when you get scared?" She asked me.

I thought for a second "No. Why?"

"Well, when I'm scared, I think of when I was in first grade." She began "That's when I first met Tanya. At recess we would play tag, every single day. I close my eyes and picture us running around, without a care in the world." She looked down.

"Are you scared of something now?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, then looked up.

"What if me and Tanya never got back?"

The room went silent.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ugh. I'm tired ya'll. High school is kicking my monkey ass! If I would've known it was gonna be like this, I wouldn't have skipped 7__th__ grade (Yes, so gifted). Anyway, thank you all for your reviews , and if you don't like my story and you're still reading it you're phony as hell and you can kiss my natural born ass. I don't own Bleach, Young Money (YOUNG MOOLAH BAY-BAY!), Kevin Hart, or anyone else other than myself who may have been mentioned in this story, so enjoy!_

Free Day

_Hey ya'll! I'm makin' breakfast today, so don't get any cereal._

_Yeah Myesha, just don't burn it this time okay._

_Whatever, if you can do a better job then do it yourself!_

The sun pierced my eyelids, forcing me to open them. It was a sunny Sunday morning. Just like the one in my dream. _I remember that day. I made everyone pancakes._ I looked over my right shoulder. Ichigo was still asleep and Tanya wasn't there, but I knew whereshe went. She probably took up her old habit of waking up at 4 a.m., prowling around the house, and falling asleep on a couch. I got up quietly and left Ichigo to sleep as I took a shower.

I made my way down the stairs wearing a typical set of Mimi-jamas, which consisted of black shorts and a black tank top. I saw Yuzu in the kitchen, beginning to pull out a pot. I placed a hand over her wrist.

"What's wrong Mimi?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I began "I just wanted to know if I could cook today."

She raised her right eyebrow before telling me yes. She handed me the pot and I began to work. For the next 45 minutes I was at work, beating eggs, cutting vegetables, making pancake batter, all of that good stuff. I noticed Karin walk in from the corner of my eye, but I continued to work. I had burned too many breakfasts in the past, and I didn't want to fuck up their pots with burnt food. I wiped my brow with my arm, sighed and cracked my back. Why was cooking such a hard task that I was good at? I may never know.

When I was finished, the table had plates of pancakes, omelets, and sliced fruit. Karin, Yuzu and Tanya took their seats and began to eat. I noticed the twins were eating rather quickly.

"Hey, what's the rush?" I asked them.

"We're going to a friend's house today." Yuzu replied cheerfully.

"I see," I said "Do you know where Mr. Isshin is?"

"He said he had to go downtown today." Karin stated.

Before I knew it, they were finished and walking out of the door. Now it was just me, Tanya, and Ichigo, who still wasn't downstairs yet.

"Wow he's lazy!" Tanya said. "I'm going up to check on him." She was geyying out of her chair when I grabbed her arm.

"Don't do it Tanya." I told her "That's against the 'Closed Door' protocol."

"The what?"

I sighed and began to explain "Do you remember Tokyo Mew Mew?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, when Ichigo was mad at Ryo, she marched up to his room, practically kicked down the door and there he was, standing there with only a towel on. On top of that, there are many other anime when a guy walks into a room and the girl is getting changed and all she has on is like a bra and panties, then the girl beats all the living shit out of him and he begs 'Oh please! Don't kick mah ass! I didn't see anything.' But that's not the topic. If you go up there I bet Ichigo won't have any decent clothing on, if not any at all."

"You got a point there," she said "but you're not wearing any decent clothes."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled "Karin, Yuzu and Mr. Isshin ain't got no problem with my clothes. You just a hater."

Tanya stuck out her tongue at me as Ichigo was walking down the stairs. He looked at us strangely, seeing how no one else was there.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"Karin and Yuzu went to a friend's house and Mr. Isshin went downtown, so it's just us." I said with a grin. I then gestured him to sit down. He took his seat and looked at the food in front of him.

"Who made this?" he asked.

"Mimi did." Tanya told him. He looked up at me then back at the food.

"AYE, AYE!" I yelled with a deep voice, as to get his attention. "What's up with that look? Why you gotta look at my food funny? What, do I look like I can't cook?" I asked, pointing at my large body.

"Calm down!" Tanya yelled, just as Ichigo was about to fire back. "Just eat the food, it's good," she said reassuring Carrot Top boy. He took a small bite and smiled a little.

"This is good!" he said.

"I know man, it's dat kush." I told him, which made him frown very suddenly. I practically died laughing before telling him I was just joking. After he finished eating, we all sat there for a minute.

"Well," Tanya said, breaking the silence "What are we going to do today?"

"Not really sure." Ichigo began "There's no school, and I haven't heard from Rukia at all."

"Ew!" I said "That's just boring, I mean what're we supposed to do all day, watch tele- OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!" I yelled. I ran up the stairs and came running back down with a purse in my hands. I was now rummaging through it, trying to find the C.D.'s I had in it.

"Here we go!" I said happily, pulling out a few discs in red sleeves.

"You just regularly carry C.D.'s?" Tanya asked me while giggling.

"Yeah!" I said smiling "I be trying to sell these on Stony Island." We both died laughing, while Ichigo looked at us, dumbfounded.

"Anyway," I said, catching my breath "When we were getting on the train we were about to go to your house, and I brought these C.D.'s to watch when we got there."

"OH!" Tanya said, face-palming. She had completely forgotten.

"Well let's watch them!" I said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him to the living room. Now it's time to find something to watch. _The Boondocks? Maybe later. Rush Hour? Eh. Seriously Funny? Hell yeah!_ I smiled and put in the DVD. For the next 30 minutes, I was sitting on a couch, laughing my ass off at Kevin Hart's stand up. I even caught Ichigo laughing a few times. I though it was kinda cute.

There was one part that caught Ichigo completely off-guard. The part when Kevin Hart's mother told him to say "You tell her to mind her damn business, before I come down there and beat her ass." to a teacher.

Kevin, on the other hand, told her "My mom told me to tell you to mind your DAAAAMN MOTHER FUCKIN' BUSINESS BITCH! LITTLE STUPID BITCH! LITTLE DUMB TEACHER BITCH! 2+2 NOT KNOWIN' WHAT THE FUCK IT IS BITCH! CROSS-EYED CRYIN' DOWN YOUR BACK FAT FOOTED ASS BITCH! LONG TITTY NO-NIPPLE HAVIN' ASS BITCH!"

Ichigo laughes so hard, he was on the floor. Tanya and I were laughing right next to him, when we heard a knock at the door. Ichigo tried to compose himself before going to get the door. He failed epicly. When he opened the door, he wiped away a tear and said "Rukia! Ishida, Inoh-uu- HAAAHAHA!" He couldn't even get out Chad or Renji before he started laughing again. I got up and walked to the door.

"Yeah, Ichigo's having a special moment." I said stiffling back a giggle. "Come in." I told them.

"Hi!" Orihime said happily. "I brought you guys a cake!" Ichigo stopped laughing all at once and looked scared as hell. Tanya gulped, while taking the cake.

"Thank ya Princess!" She said, trying not to sound scared. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Red bean, soy sauce and peppermint cake with chocolate and cheese fondoue frosting." Everyone turned green, except for me. I though it sounded kinda good. I took the cake from Tanya and ate a slice.

"DAMN DIS IS GOOD!" I said, smiling. Orihime clapped her hands happily while everyone looked like the were about to throw up.

"We just wanted to see how you all were doing." Rukia said, being the first to regain her composure.

"It seems like Ichigo has been having fun." Renji said with a grin on his face as he looked at my attire.

""Hey!" I yelled, objecting to Renji's statement. "I resents dat remark! I don't get down like that!"

"That's a damn lie!" Tanya said.

"He was talking a bout you too, you know that right?" I told her "I night gown has much easier access than shorts."

"Aw hells to the naw! Who da f-" she was cu off by my hand on her mouth. I was laughing once again when Uryu leaned by Ichigo to tell him something.

"These girls seem like a handfull." He said.

"Naw, we two bitch!" I retorted.

"Now that was just unnecessary!" Tanya said.

"Oh well, I say a lot of unnecessary stuff, now let's go and watch this DVD. Ya'll can watch too." I said, inviting everyone into the living room like it was my own. Until about 5 o' clock, we sat in the house. Watching movies, telling stories, bothering Ichigo, and a brief intermission to kill a hollow. There was one thing that I notced when they were in the house; Uryu and Orhime were very VERY close. Physically. When everyone was leaving, I leaned by Ichigo and asked him why.

"Ishida and Inoue are boyfriend and girlfriend." He told me. I was SHOCKED!

"Wait, what? Uryu n' Princess? That's impossible, she likes you." I yelled.

"No she doesn't!" Ichigo yelled throwing up his arms in defense. "Were like brother and sister!"

Daaaamn…

_A/N: Whoo! I'm ish be done. R&R my beloved readers. One more thing, here's a link to that Kevin Hart stand up (It's almost impossible to find the whole thing). It's so funny you have to see it yourself! .com/watch?v=OcnBEc4EjGo_


	9. Hidden Genius

_A/N: Tanya: Mimi?_

_Mimi: Yo?_

_Tanya: Do you plan on taking this story anywhere, as in the plot?_

_Mimi: Yes I do. I have the end in plan, but I'm just gonna wing it until the end comes. And it has been brought to my attention that I make spelling errors when I type. I will try to refrain from the._

_Tanya: Wow, you're a crappy writer._

_Mimi: Leave me alone. I don't like to plan things and I type really fast. Anyway, from the way things are going, this story might be anywhere from 20-25 chapters and I already have my next 2 stories planned out._

_Tanya: You just said you don't like to plan things._

_Mimi: I mean I got the gist, thingy planned… Just leave me alone! I don't own Bleach or any other material used in this story other than my OC's._

_Tanya: Enjoy!_

The Hidden Genius

We made our silent march into the house. I could feel Ichigo looking at me. It couldn't be helped…

"Come on now class!" the teacher yelled. "Now one is allowed to leave until SOMEONE answers this problem!"

_The class groaned. Everyone was stomped. Even Uryu. I sighed and rose from my seat._

"_Miss Carson, do you know the answer?"_

"_Yes ma'am." I took the chalk from her hand and began working out the problem. It was an estimated ten- minute problem. I did it in five. I stepped back from the board and allowed the teacher to examine it. She looked over it and nodded._

"_Well done Miss Carson!" she said happily. "You all may leave now." _

_With that, everyone rose from their seats and left. In the hall a few people greeted me._

"_Wow, you're a genius!" a few people told me. All I did was walk away._

"_Let's get the hell out of here…"_

Now we were quiet. The one thing I think I needed the most. We made our way to Ichigo's room. The first thing they did was start on their homework. I just sat on the bed and stared off into space. I knew they were talking, but I didn't hear anything until a hand waved in front of my face.

"MYESHA!" I jumped. It was Tanya. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said. Then I rose from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I made my way downstairs. _Some fresh air will help…_

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Tanya looked down. She seemed worried.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Yes and no." was her response. I arched one of my eyebrows and she continued.

"Did you know that Mimi skipped 7th grade?"

"No. She never told me."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. That's just something too random." _As if she wasn't a random person in the first place._

"Myesha was a very quiet, straight-A student until she was in 6th grade. Her grades went down then, but they still let her skip a grade anyway because she scored college level on her tests, and she was already doing 8th grade math."

"So she's a prodigy." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much, but she doesn't like anyone to know." She told me.

"Why not? It's something to be proud of." I asked.

"That is the part that I don't know." She said. Then the room was silent.

"Should we go get her?" I asked.

"No. She never gets lost anywhere, so she'll be fine." She said. "Besides, she's probably just going to a lake or pond or something."

"Wait, how will she get to one?"

"She can smell a body of water from a mile away." Tanya said, smiling. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when she comes in." With that, Tanya climbed onto my bed. Within five minutes, she was asleep. That left me to ponder.

Should I go and get her?

I tried to concentrate on my homework, but I felt so bugged. So irresponsible. If she were to get hurt, it'd be my ass. I got out of my chair and proceeded out the door.

I've been walking around for a while. Still no sign of her. This would be so much easier if I could track her reitsu, but she didn't seem to have any. I was coming up on the river when I saw Myesha sitting at its bank, tossing in rocks.

"Oi!" I yelled. Her head whipped around and back. _Were those tears? _I walked down and sat next to her. We were silent for a while, so I took the liberty of starting a conversation.

"Why don't you like anyone to know?" I asked. She looked up.

"Remind me to pop Tanya in her mouth for talking so much." She said.

"You talk a hell of a lot more than her." She laughed a little. _Were getting somewhere._

"I, I really can't fully explain myself," she began "but I guess it's a test."

"A test?" he asked me.

"In grammar school, I was never really that popular. Kids used to pick on me all the time in third grade, but in sixth grade they started to act funny. They seemed to _like _me. When I started doing 8th grade work, they started to act even funnier. My grades dropped because of issues at home…" she paused.

"And I recall one day, I was working with a friend in my class. Another girl called her and said 'Hey! Aren't you going to work with me?' and the girl replied 'Yeah, this is just for the answers.'" She was now choking back sobs. I gently patted her back. She jumped a little, then continued.

"And that made me wonder, were all of my friends there 'just for answers'? Did they really like me for who I was? I was always so nice to people. Whenever they asked, I let them copy my work. I loaned them things they needed…" she paused, in an attempt to regain her composure.

"And then I realized a lot of them were only taking advantage of me, so I put it to a test in 8th grade. I didn't do any of my work. I let my grades fall, and then, most of the people wanted to act all 'Brand new'." I could hear a hint of anger in the last part.

"Tanya still remained my friend, and so did a few others. Everyone else decided to treat me like shit most of the time and took every opportunity they had to get me in trouble." Now tears were rolling down her face as she sat there sobbing.

"I don't want to be alone, but I want people to want to be my friends for who I am." She said, and was finished. I now took my chance to talk.

"If being smart is a part of who you are, then show that too." I told her. She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes. She looked so vulnerable.

"If people want to take advantage of you then it shouldn't matter. To hell with 'em! They'll never have the opportunity to see how good of a person you are."

"You think I'm a good person?" she asked.

"Yeah." Her next move was unexpected. She burst into more tears and fell onto my chest, sobbing all the while. I rubbed her back as she proceeded to cry more. _My face feels hot._

Her sobs quieted and she sat up.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem, now lets go home, ya cry baby!" I jokingly told her. She completely snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she screamed. I jumped back as she began to chase after me while throwing rocks. I dodged all of them and laughed at her. I heard her pace slow down and laughter erupt from her mouth.

"Imma let you live this time!" she threatened while laughing.

I let her catch up to me and we walked the rest of the way home.

"WELL, WELL, WELL!" Tanya said as soon as we walked in. "Look at the happy couple!"

"Shut up Tanya!" Mimi yelled back. Karin and Yuzu were laughing and dad was crying at the memorial for mom.

"Masaki! Our son has grown so much!" He cried hysterically "Please pray that he uses protection!" Mimi stopped laughing and turned red. I kicked dad on the pack of his head.

Some day we had…

_A/N: Yay! Me liked this chapter. It was fluffy. =3 R&R!_


	10. Abduction?

_A/N: WHOO!_

_Tanya: What?_

_Mimi: I finally decided to kick off the main crisis._

_Tanya: Main crisis?_

_Mimi: Yeah, you ain't think the story was gonna be smooth sailing the whole time through did you?_

_Tanya: Well, yeah…_

_Mimi: Oh well! Enjoy my few readers, and tell somebody about my story pretty please! And one more thing, I changed my pen-name from "Mz. Kit-Kat to "SwaggQueenChappy"_

_Tanya: Yeaah, enjoy folks!_

**The Curtain Rises! Abduction by the Espada?**

"Ichigo!" I called

"What?"

"Cookie!' I said in a childish voice.

"We don't have any, and why are you so childish?" He responded.

"Well fuck you then!" I called back. He looked confused.

"Yeeaah, Mimi's kinda on the bipolar side, if you haven't noticed yet." Tanya told him.

"Well then," I said breaking the silence, "I guess I'll go get some myself." I said, pulling on red hoodie. I had stolen it from Ichigo.

"Oooh! I'm going too." Tanya said cheerfully. She then went into Ichigo's closet and found a blue jacket.

"Hey! Put my clothes back!" He yelled, "And you two don't even have any money."

"Yes we do." Tanya said, "Isshin gave us some."

"When did he give you guys money?" Ichigo asked in a confused manner.

"A few days ago," I told him "Well be back in a few minutes." With that we left the house. Now Tanya and me were babbling about completely random things. Grammar school, our siblings, television shows, anything. We didn't even notice that we had passed the store and were walking by the river.

"And then I told him 'Listen here bitch, I don't give a fu- Ow!" I said, noticing that I had ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I told them. They then proceeded to walk on.

"Just noticing," Tanya began "We been passed the store." I looked up at the river.

"Aww damn!" I said. "Now we gotta go back before Ichigo gets his panties in a bundle." Tanya laughed at my statement as we began walking back. We had been walking for about five minutes until I felt terribly weak. So weak it didn't make any sense. I fell down to my knees and was heavily breathing. I looked to my side and saw that Tanya was in the same condition. She then looked up at the sky and grew deathly silent. Her eyes were huge. I looked up and saw why. There they were. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing in the sky. The garganta they had entered in closed and they began their descent. _Low key, they fine as hell!_ I thought, letting my perverseness get the best of me. I stopped looking when Tanya said something.

"Something's not right." She managed to huff out. I looked at her.

"Whatever happened to us being watched from the shadows? Shouldn't there be Shinigami here by now?" _She has a point. Where's the calvary?_

"And of all places for them to appear," Tanya continued "Why _here_?"

They were almost there when I heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled out sending his attack at the two Espada. I suddenly felt someone grab me. It was Renji. He picked Tanya and me up and carried us to the riverbank, using shun'po to get us there faster.

"Wait here." He told us, and then he joined Ichigo, who was struggling already. We sat there, watching the fight closely. Before we knew it, Rukia and Toshiro had appeared and they were helping Ichigo and Renji as well as they could.

"Low key though, they getting' they asses whipped." I said to Tanya, who nodded in agreement. Their fierce attempts to attack were to no avail. Grimmjow fired a cero at Rukia, who carelessly deflected it to our direction. Tanya seemed like she wasn't paying attention.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I grabbed onto Tanya. The next thing I know, we were standing at a different part of the riverbank and the place we were standing at was only a crater.

"Uh, Myesha," Tanya asked began "How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" I told Tanya, but it didn't seem like she was paying any attention. She was looking at the sky. I rose my eyes and was immediately terrified. Ulquiorra had summoned a ton of hollow and menos.

"Ichigo, look!" Rukia called out. Their attention went to the sky, away from their current opponents. They took this opportunity to grab us. Grimmjow threw me over his shoulder.

Let me tell you all something; Any other day, I'd be having spazz attacks and I trying to rape Grimmjow. Today was different. This shit was downright _terrifying!_

"Hey, put me down ya fucking blueberry!" I yelled, which caused him to tighten his grip. It really hurted. I cried out in pain.

"Grimmjow, that's enough." Ulquiorra told him, while raising his voice only a little bit. I opened my eyes and realized that we were now in the garganta. Ulquiorra was following behind us, and I took note of how he was holding Tanya. He was holding her bridal style. I took the daring chance of talking.

"Why are you holding my girl like that?" I asked angrily.

"Your girl?" Grimmjow asked me.

"Yes my girl! Not girl like girlfriend, but girl like sister, even though we aren- AAAHH!" I cried out in pain once again. This time Ulquiorra didn't say anything. I got the point that Grimmjow wanted me to remain silent, and I complied. I hung my head in defeat and remained silent.

A/N: In that 'My girl.' part, yeah no homo, and no offence to any homosexuals that might be reading this. R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Life or Death: A Test of Powers**

The rest of the trip to Hueco Mundo was silent. I refused to look up. I couldn't look at Tanya because I felt like this was _my _fault. I just stayed where I was, and if I saw myself from a different perspective, I'd look dead. I could hear a garganta opening and we were beginnig our descent into Las Noches. I hated the feeling of the descent. It made me think of a roller coaster and I wanted to scream _sooo_ bad. Heights terrifeid me, but I kept silent.

I then hear a set of doors opening, which is when Grimmjow placed me on the ground. I almost landed on the ground on my ass, but I managed to catch myself.

"Walk!" he commanded. I then began to make small steps, like he was my mother telling me to do something and I was scared because she yelled. Tanya was walking beside me. I felt like a soldier being lead to my execution, but that got me to think.

_If I were a soldier being lead to the slaughter, I wouldn't want my executioner to see me like this! Smile ya stupid bitch!_ I cursed myself out mentally until I found myself holding my head up and grinning proudly.

"What are you so happy about?" Grimmjow asked me. I was still silent. He looked in front of himself and pushed open two very tall double doors. When we walked in, I immediately saw a tall white throne with Aizen sitting in it. He was resting his chin on his hand. I then looked to his left and right. I saw Gin, with his same shit-eating grin, and Tousen.

"We have brought them as you requested." Ulquiorra said.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Aizen said as he began to make his way down the long staircase. I still held my head up, and maintained eye contact with him until he was on ground level. When he made it, he spoke to us in a sickeningly calm way.

"Hello young ladies. May I ask of your names?" I just looked at him, so Tanya took her chance to respond.

"Tatiana Jenkins." She said quietly. Aizen then looked at me.

"And you?" he asked, still ever so calmly. I remained silent for the next ten seconds. He furrowed his brows slightly and began speaking again.

"Insubordination isn't going to get you very far here, so I'm going to ask you one more time," then he blasted me with is spirit energy. I couldn't breath or move any of my limbs. "What is your name?"

The spirit energy finally stopped. I found myself collapsing to the ground, but I picked myself up immediately, as to show no sign of weakness. I wiped a little bit of sweat off of my forehead.

"Myesha Carson." I said. My voice was almost inaudible.

"Well Miss Carson," he began "I understand that you might be upset, but you will that things will go much smoother here if you simply cooperate."

"I don't fuck with establishment." I told him very calmly. That was a very bold move to swear in front of him.

"So what do we call you?" Tanya said, trying to make herself seem unaware of who he was.

"My apologies Miss Jenkins," he began "Call me Lord Aizen." _Figures he would add the Lord…_

"Anyway, there is a matter that I must call attention to." He said. "Miss Carson."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"It has brought to my attention that you have the power of teleportation." He told me. That caught me by surprise, but it explained what happened at the riverbank.

"I would like to test this power. Miss Jenkins, may you please take ten spaces to your left." She remained silent and complied to his request. I looked over at her then back in front of myself.

"Wait, I can't teleport." I tried to plead, but Aizen had already taken a series of steps back too. _What's going on?_

"Ulquiorra." He said to the pale-faced Espada.

"Yes sir." He said. He then stood beside Aizen and held out his index finger. _Wait, is he charging a cero_? I looked as a green orb began to form._ Oh shit, what do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ For some odd reason, my body wouldn't move, at all. I felt so terrified as the cero charged. Then he shifted his aim from myself to Tanya. _Wait, what?_

He then fired.

"TANYA!" I screamed, running and reaching for her. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of her, and the cero was 3 feet away. I closed my eyes tightly. My life flashed before me and I held my breath. _I guess this is the end…_

Inhale. Exhale. _I'm still breathing?_ I opened my eyes to see a miraculous sight. The cero had _stopped_ right in front of my face. It was still there. Tanya poked her head from behind my shoulder. Suddenly, electricity surrounded the cero, and it began to shrink.

"It's shrinking." Tanya said quietly.

The cero continued to shrink until it was a small, greenish-black ball. It then fell and hit the ground. It sounded like a bead.

I reached down and carefully picked it up. After I had finished examining it, I looked up. Grimmjow looked surprised. Aizen looked surprised. Gin was so surprised that he opened his eyes. _Ulquiorra_ even looked surprised. I took the liberty of speaking.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked angrily. Aizen snapped back and responded for me.

"It was a means of testing your powers, and no-" I cut him off and yelled angrily while taking steps up to him.

"Man, fuck dat, you tried to kill us! That was _FUCKED UP_! You talk about cooperation, how da fuck can I if I'm dead, but it doesn't make a difference and do you know why?" I was now right in front of him and in his face.

"Because you ain't nuthin' but a piece of cheese without the corners, so in other words you aint never gonna be a slice **BITCH!**" I said while poking his chest. I was so _pissed!_ Everyone looked even more surprised then earlier. Aizen simply smiled and placed his hand on my head.

"Well then, we have quite a piece of work here." He began. His voice sounded kind of awkward. "We will have to train you on manners as well." He began to blast me with more spirit energy than before. I forced myself to grab his hand and choke out a few words.

"Keep your hands off me _bitch!_" I said. He then stopped and chuckled.

"Grimmjow," he said "she is your responsibility. Ulquiorra, Miss Jenkins is yours."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra responded. Grimmjow simply nodded.

"Take them to their rooms." He said.

"Do they have showers, or toilets?" Tanya asked. I was about to ask, but it was better that she did, seeing how him and I wouldn't be on common grounds through this whole experience. I could sense it already.

"Yes they do." He told her. "You will also find new clothes." She nodded as we began to walk away.

_I'm tired. My legs hurt…_

I thought of how exhausted I was as we made our way to our rooms. I then noticed when we made it to one hall, Grimmjow lead me in one direction and Ulquiorra lead Tanya in another. I took one more look at her until I heard Grimmjow call me.

"Keep up!" he called. I found myself having to jog to catch up to him. We walked down a few more long halls until we came to a door. He opened the door. I examined the room.

One bed, one sofa, and a bathroom. I sat down on the bed and looked down.

"That took a hell of a lot of spunk." He told me. I looked up tiredly.

"No one has _ever_ spoken to Aizen like that." I was too tired to actually speak, let alone to be in a good mood.

"I said I don't fuck with establishment, and that goes for you too." I said in a low voice.

"Che." He replied. He made his way to the door. "I'll be back with dinner in two hours." He said. He then left the room and hear it lock from the outside. I looked out my window, and before I knew it, I had passed out on my bed.

_A/N: Wow, I always wanted to say something like that to Aizen. Lol, that cheese thing came from Kevin Hart: Seriously Funny. R&R!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I Hate the Doctor**

I woke up and saw Tanya standing over me. She suddenly looked relieved.

"Aye, what's up?" I asked groggily.

"You were asleep for eight hours!" Tanya told me. I shot up and saw Ulquiorra who looked painfully bored, and Grimmjow, who was asleep. Then I looked out my window, expecting to see sunlight, but I only saw the moon. _It's always night here._ I then looked at Tanya and had a moment.

"Tanya, how did you get here?" I asked.

"Grimmjow came to my room after he brought your food," she began. "He said that you were asleep and wouldn't wake up, then he recommended that I came, so I did. Of course, Ulquiorra had to come too, but we just sat here and waited."

"Your friend has awakened, now we must leave." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"Yeah," Tanya said. She then looked at me.

"They said we have to see the scientist tomorrow." She told me. I groaned. I hated anything that was remotely close to a doctor (yet I want to be one myself). She then walked to the door and waved. It was then I noticed that her and Ulquiorra had similar clothes. She had on a hakama and a jacket like his, with long coat tails. _I wonder if my clothes are anything like Grimmjow's._ I thought. I then looked over at the sleeping Espada. I walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow?" I said. He then opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Finally awake huh?" he said to me.

"Likewise." I responded. He then sighed and began to stretch. I heard something that sounded remotely close to a purr, but I didn't say anything. I was too hungry to have a fan girl attack. I simply made my way to the tray of food and took the lid off. Tea and cake. _Tea and cake?_

"Hey, Grimmjow!" I called out. He looked up. "What's up with the eats?"

"I don't know," he said "Aizen said something about the tea calming your nerves and he didn't mention the cake."

"Calming my nerves huh?" I thought aloud "This shit must be spiked then." I pored myself a cup and sniffed it carefully. It didn't smell suspicious, so I drank a little. I don't know hy I did. I've never really liked tea, but I mostly used it to wash down the cake. When I was finished, Grimmjow took the cart and began to leave.

"I'll be back later. I have to bring you to Szayel for examination."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, fanning him away. When he left I got up and went to my closet. I had about five of the same outfit; A tank top, hakama and a jacket similar to Grimmjow's. I sighed deeply as I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I finished, I climbed back into my bed. I was too tired to be angry anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep.

Grimmjow shaking my shoulder forced me awake from my peaceful and dreamless sleep.

"Oy!" He called out. "Wake up!"

"Okay, okay. Damn." I said, pushing his hand away. "Well, what do you want?" I said irritably.

"You have to see Szayel." He told me "And you need to be more respectful. Aizen gave me the right to punish you when needed."

"Man, fuck Aizen and his stank _ass _orders." I said getting up. "By the way, what's his first name?" I asked.

"Sosuke." Grimmjow replied.

"Good, then that's what I'll call him." I said while I went over to the jacket I had on yesterday and pulled out the "bead" that came from Ulquiorra's cero.

"Okay then, let's go." I said. We left the room and proceeded to head for Szayel's lab. Our walk there was silent. For once in my life, I think that it actually felt good for there to be silence. I looked up and around the dull, white walls.

"Needs a little red." I said quietly. Grimmjow simply ignored my comment.

"Well this is it." Grimmjow said. Szayel opened the door like he planted trackers in us and knew exactly when we were coming. He grinned.

"This must be the _lovely _Miss Carson. I'll call you when I'm finished Grimmjow." He said, gesturing me to come in.

"Be careful with that _'lovely'_." I told him. "It could get that ass whipped." All Szayel did was chuckled.

"So, what will be going on today?" Tanya asked. I hadn't even noticed that she was there.

"What we'll be doing is simple." He began. "I will place these helmets on your heads," he said, holding up the helmets that were connected to a machine with wires "and perform a few tests. The helmets will measure how much spirit energy you emit. Miss Jenkins, you shall be first."

With that, he placed the helmet on her head and then did small tests. These tests consisted of having her run a little bit, do jumping jacks, and dodge slow approaching attacks. The numbers read very low.

"Hmmm.." he said. He then jotted down a few notes and led her over to a chair. "Now I want you to sit in this chair." She frowned, but reluctantly sat in the chair. It had straps to hold the seated in place. Szayel strapped her in the chair and took a few steps back.

"Excellent." He said. Then he placed his clipboard down and walked over to me.

"What?" I asked. Before I knew it, Szayel was choking me. He had now lifted me above his head with one hand, and now all of the sounds in the room became faint. I could barely hear Tanya screaming my name. I looked over to her as she struggled to break free. Tears were rolling down her face, and mine as well.

"Tanya." I managed to whisper out.

"MYESHA!" she cried out. Suddenly, the machine that was attached to the helmet blew up. Szayel had put me down to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that Tanya's hair had gotten much longer, and it was a baby-blue color. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue. She eventually broke from the chair and ran over to me.

"Myesha! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but look at your hair!" I said. She then took a lock of it and looked at it, but it suddenly went back to its original length and color. Her eyes changed back as well. I then looked at Szayel.

"You know what, Pinky?" I began angrily. "Fuck you and fu-Mhhmmuna!" Tanya muffled my angry yells by placing a hand over my mouth.

"Can we leave now?" She asked.

"Yes you can, but Miss Carson?"

"What bitch?" I asked angrily.

"I will need the compressed cero you got yesterday." He told me.

"Compres- Oh yeah!" I said, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the "bead" and handed it to him.

"Very well then!" He said. "Your escorts will be here momentarily."

_The sooner, the better._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Tanya: Why are you so happy?_

_Mimi: I just started watching Black Butler! Bad ass show!_

_Tanya: Really? Since I know you're already gonna tell me, who gets hoes on that show?_

_Mimi: Sebastian! He get hoes, money, all dat!_

_Tanya: I bet you're gonna write about it…_

_Mimi: Yeah, I might. Not necessarily a committed writer. It's a surprise I've been updating this._

_Tanya: Yeah, but you update it at like 1 a.m. so it doesn't count…_

_Mimi: Shut up, I'm tryin'!_

_Tanya: Sure. SwaggQueenChappy doesn't own Bleach, or Black Butler._

_Mimi: But Sebastian get HOES!_

Learning

I was awakened once again by Grimmjow. I hated Las Noches. First of all, it was always night. Second of all, Aizen made me want to stab him. Thirdly, somebody always had to wake me up.

"You know what? I'm just gonna sleep all fuckin' day and you just tell Aizen he can kiss my ass!" I yelled angrily.

"Watch your mouth!" Grimmjow said angrily. I'm sure he had nothing against profanity, but maybe he had a problem with me 'disrespecting' him.

"I have orders to punish you if you get out of hand." I grinned like a fox.

"That's what _she_ said!" I began laughing madly as I rose from my bed. "What's up anyway?" I asked when I was standing.

"Aizen wants to see you." He said. We began to leave the room.

"Okay then, is Tatiana going too?" I asked.

"Nope." He said "Just you." I nodded in acknowledgement. I looked up at Grimmjow, just noticing that he had a good 8 inches above my height. His electric blue hair shot out in all sorts of crazy directions. Blue was never really my color (because red gets hoes), but it looked good on him. It was the first time I actually took the time to enjoy his appearance. I guess I was just too tired to do so before. He noticed me staring, but didn't say anything. _That's strange._

"Hey, G?" I said, abbreviating his name. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'd picture people holding me captive would be like slave driving assholes."

"Well, came to a conclusion when you came here." He began "If you had the guts to curse Aizen out the way you did, even after he blasted you with his spirit energy, then treating you like shit wouldn't do any good."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you'd probably just return the favor. Not physically, you're too weak." I poked out my lips and pouted. I didn't appreciate people calling me weak. He was right about my persistence. I thought back to when I was 13 years old. I would constantly bother my older brothers about something until they beat me up over it. Then, a short five minutes later, I would repeat the process. It was something I found slightly humorous. Before I knew it, we were at Aizen's throne room. We entered the doors and Aizen wasn't on the trone. Surprisingly, he was waiting at the door. When we walked in, he didn't say anything, so I spoke.

"Hola Sosuke! Tu no dija a mi 'bienviendos' o nada?" I spoke in Spanish (I knew just a little bit from freshman year).

"If I may ask, why did you just speak in Spanish?" he asked me. A part of me knew he understood, so I spoke in Spanish again.

"Porque yo pienso todo en Hueco Mundo es Espanol." I said. He nodded and began telling me why I had to see him.

"You and your friend will begin training tomorrow. My Espada will be in charge of sparring with you." He said calmly.

"Okay then, but I've got a a few complaints." I said.

"Complaints?" Gin echoed "She is quite the piece of work!"

"Thank you Smiles. Anyway, I hate all of this white in here first of all. It's driving me fucking nuts! Second of all, I would like to train with music so I want a speaker system, and three, I want people to stop waking me up all the time. Let me sleep goddammit!" I told him.

"Very well then, but you will not be permitted to sleep all the time." He told me, like he was my daddy or something.

"Why the fuck not?" I shot back "It ain't shit to do here!"

"However you occupy your time whenever you are not needed is not my problem." He said. I could tell I was pissing him off. A tiny piece of me told me to stop. Key word; Tiny.

"You know what, fuck this whole remote ass desert, everything in it, and _YOU!" _I screamed, letting my anger get the best of me again. The next statement I made was truly genuine.  
"But I guess that would be good for you 'cause you probably ain't had no p**sy in years!" _Silence._ If this were grammar school, hell, even high school, everyone would be like "Ooooohhhh!"

In a flash, Aizen was in front of me, choking me. I clutched onto his arm, trying to claw at it. It didn't really help that I didn't have long fingernails, but I doubt it would've made a difference. Everything was becoming so faint. I couldn't breath. Suddenly, I felt myself being flung into a wall. I could feel a few bones cracking at the impact, but I was too out of breath to scream. I felt my eyes tearing up, but I didn't sob. I just sat there, panting and waiting for Aizen to make his way to where I was. It was a surprise that I hadn't passed out, because he had his spirit energy flaring again. When he made it to me, it ceased and he picked me up by my short, dark brown hair. I felt more tears rippling out of my eyes.

"You _will_ learn this; When I say something, it isn't a argument. It isn't an agreement. It's an order. Maybe if you would have learned the proper respect, this wouldn't have happened." He said in deathly low voice. I tried to choke out a word. Any word. There was only silence.

"The next time, it will be worse," he said. He then tossed me to the side, like a piece of trash.

"Grimmjow, take her to her quarters. See to it that her friend doesn't visit her, and she shall receive no medical attention." I looked up. I could imagine that my eyes looked very glassy, but I maintained conscience. Grimmjow picked me up carefully, probably as to not upset my wounds, and carried me bridal style to my room. When we arrived, he gently placed me on my bed and looked away. He must have some kind of a heart if he couldn't look at me like this. I looked at the walls, and then at the ceiling.

"Fucking white walls." I said, almost inaudibly. Then, I chuckled quietly. The laugh became louder and louder until it was a psychotic witch's cackle. My wounds hurted immensely , and my eyes welled up again, but I continued to laugh. I heard Grimmjow leave the room.

A/N: To any of my younger readers; Be happy, I have the decency to bleep out 'cat' in my story =3 R&R


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This chapter is written from Tanya's point of view._

A Good Word

I couldn't believe my ears when Grimmjow told me what happened. About her wounds. About her psychotic laughter. I didn't hear or see it for myself, but the thoughts of it left images of her condition in my head.

Why? Why had Mimi gotten so angry? How could she get herself into such a mess? _Mess is an understatement._

I asked Ulquiorra if he would take me to see her, but Aizen said she was permitted to no visitors. I cried for a while. How could he do something like that and not allow her to receive medical attention, or even a visitor?

I requested to speak with Aizen, face to face. It was settled that we would meet the next day. That will make the third day Mimi went without treatment…

The next day, I stood face to face with Aizen. The monster who had ruined my friend, who drove her crazy, and who was now probably letting her slowly die. He knew why I was there, but he still asked.

"I came to ask that Myesha could get medical treatment, and that I could see her." I said quietly.

"Hmm.." he took a few steps closer "Why should I?" he asked.

"Please!" I begged. My hands were folded and my head was down. "I promise! I'll talk to her! She'll never do anything like that again! I promise…" I spoke until I no longer could. I had broken down into tears. I felt my head being lifted up.

"I'll comply, just this once," he said. He then gently brushed away my tears. I could no longer cry because I was weirded out by his compassion. "But if she disrespects me again, I'll kill her." He said casually.

"Ulquiorra!' He said.

"Yes, sir." He replied in is usual respectful manner.

"Tell Szayel to prepare for Miss Carson's immediate arrival and have Grimmjow take her to him. Miss Jenkins is permitted to see her twice a day." My heart leapt with joy.

"Thank you!" I said. I turned around and ran to Ulquiorra and we set out to Mimi's room…

It's been only one day since Mimi was given treatment and she was already almost completely healed. It was a miracle. She was currently sleeping, but I noticed that she cracked one eye open. She then opened the other and began to cry. I did too.

"Tanya…" she whispered quietly. It had been the first time she opened her eyes and spoke since she was in the hospital.

"How did I get here?" she asked. She looked around herself and then the bandages that she was wrapped up in.

"I spoke to Aizen," I told her "He said you could get treatment. Myesha, you can't do that again." I told her. "Aizen said the next time he would kill you." She chuckled a little.  
"Inglorious bastard." She whispered and then we both laughed, while still crying.

"Miss Carson." Szayel said.

"Yes." She called back

"If your wounds continue to heal at this rate, you should be completely well within the next few hours." He said while examining a machine and writing down notes.

"Sweet." She said.

"Your hour is up." Ulquiorra said. I rose from my seat and told Mimi bye. Before I left, she caught my wrist,

"Tanya, I don't want you getting bent out of shape worrying about me. I'll be fine." She said to me. I nodded and left.


	15. Chapter 15

_Mimi: Hello all. I come to you with my head hung low in disappointment._

_Tanya: Aww, what's wrong?  
Mimi: I haven't updated in so long and it makes me feel like a bitch._

_Tanya: Don't feel that way._

_Mimi: I know. In these past few weeks life has really bitch slapped me in the face, but that only goes to prove one thing; Shit happens._

_Tanya: Truuue!_

_Mimi: Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I revised it like 5 times altogether to make it extra good!_

***The Training Program***

"Hey! Wake up! Get off your lazy ass!" Grimmjow sounded like he was thoroughly pissed, but that didn't matter to me. I really didn't want to get out of bed.

"Correction," I began "I'm not laying on my ass, I'm on my stomach. There's a difference, and I don't want to go to training." I whined. We would be starting our cut-throat training program today.

"_You start training tomorrow." Grimmjow said._

"_Really. Well what's the program? One hour a day?" I asked._

"_Nope, 12 hours a day, a new category every two hours and a break every four."_

"_WHAT. THE. HELL!" I screamed. "Who the hell do you all think you are? Ya'll ain't none of my master. Slavery ended about a hundred and forty years ago!" I rolled my neck and pointed my index finger at Grimmjow as I spoke. He grinned._

"_If you have a problem with it, you can always tell Aizen." He said. I frowned instantly._

"_That ain't funny!"_

I stuffed my face into the pillow and groaned. I could hear Grimmjow growl a little bit.

"This is your last chance; get up!" He said.

"NO!" I said with my face still stuffed in my pillow. I heard Grimmjow's feet move. His next move left me with a shitload of mixed emotions, the strongest of which was embarrassment. He pinched my butt.

"AAAAGGHH!" I yelled. I flipped over and was ready to kill Grimmjow. He was just laughing hysterically.

"You sound like a bird when you scream!" he said between laughs. "That friend of yours was right!"

"Wait, Tanya told you to do that?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, she said you never like to get out of bed because you're too comfortable," he said. "So she said if I did something that made you feel uncomfortable, like pinching your butt, you'd get up."

"And she specifically told you to do that?" I asked.

"Nope, I improvised." He told me. I frowned and looked away. I always said that I couldn't blush, but I was sure that I was right then.

"It wasn't easy either." He stated. I looked up and he was laughing again.

"There was too much meat." I was most certainly going to kill him for that, and I told him this. All he did was laugh more. _This is gonna be a long ass day…_

We made our way through the long white halls in silence, like going through a death march. I took the time, however, to think of what my power might be. Szayel said that there was a chance that it might be healing due to my fast recovery. That was a strong possibility, but I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to have a power like fire. I pulled out the compressed cero I had in my pocket and examined it.

"_I examined the compressed cero you gave me," Szayel stated blandly._

"_Really? What were the results?" I asked him excitedly. I wanted to know what kind of power came off of it and what it would say about my own powers._

"_Not even the slightest traces of reitsu emit from it. It's just as worthless as garbage"_

"_Awww!" I pouted and looked away._

I didn't want to believe what Szayel had told me was true. After all, I always had this strange feeling whenever I held it.

After another long walk through plain white halls we made it to the training room. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and all of the Espada were already there, along with Tanya. It seemed like I was always late no matter where I went. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I looked at everyone's faces. Most of them expressed boredom. Stark's expressed sleepiness (figures). Then I looked at Nnoitra, who was obviously staring at me. I frowned before saying "What the fuck_ you_ lookin' at?" He did his freakish grin and spoke.

"You're just as feisty as I heard." He then licked his lips and I felt like I was going to vomit. Aizen cleared his throat, which signified that it was time for us to shut up.

"Welcome Ms. Carson." He began. "Today you two will begin training, starting off with hand-to-hand combat skills. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra will be training you. In two hours, I will send in two more Espada to train you." I nodded in response and Aizen gestured for all of the other Espada to leave. When they all left, Nnoitra was staring at me once again. He grinned and said "Looks like we got to have some fun."

"Aye man why you gotta fuck with me?" I asked. "Bother Tanya her boobs are bigger!" After I said that Tanya covered her chest and made a "Well I'd never!" face. All Nnoitra did was laugh.

"Your friend over there is too innocent." He stated. "I like 'em rough." I frowned once again, but I shook it off and got into a fighting stance.

"Look here," I began. "I don't want any bullshit. I just wanna get this over with. Aizen said spar, so let's spar." He licked his lips in that weirdo way of his and said "Whatever you want babe."

He then ran toward me and threw a punch, which much to my surprise, I dodged. I then noticed how much taller he was than me. _It's gonna be kinda hard to land a punch on his face. _I thought before he threw another punch. I then tried to throw a few punches and kicks, but he caught them all. As I tried to punch him once more, he used sonido to appear behind me. I turned around, but before I had a chance to block or dodge, he threw a punch right to my face and I fell back about 15 feet. _Damn him and his right hook._ I thought as I got up. I wiped a little bit of blood off my face and faced my opponent, who was grinning. The way he looked spelled out "Is that all you got?" I began to run toward his direction, but just as soon as I blinked, I was right in front of him. I screamed hysterically and tried to stop myself by changing my footing, which failed horribly when my left foot slipped and I ran into him. I closed my eyes tightly to await the impact of the fall. When I opened them back up I was sitting on top of Nnoitra (well not sitting, much to my disgust, I was straddling him). My hands were on his chest, and I moved them as quickly as I could, but he caught my right wrist.

"Just couldn't control yourself could you?" he said.

"Let go of me you creep!" I yelled. He laughed and much to my surprise, let go of my wrist. I then got up and took several steps back. _I'm gonna try that again._ I thought as I watched him get up.

"You shouldn't do that Mimi!" Tanya called out. I looked in her direction as she fought Ulquiorra. "That's against protocol!"

"Shut up that's my line!" I called out. When I looked back Nnoitra was standing once again. I ran in his direction and suddenly I appeared behind him, just like I wanted to. When he turned around I cracked him as hard as I could right in his jaw. _Yeah! Git money! _ I thought, but my happiness was gone when I noticed him staring at me. _Oh shit! I forgot about his hierro!_ Before I could move, he had punched me in my face once again.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that!" he called to me._This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…_

A loud buzzer went off, signifying that the two hours were up. I fell to the ground and looked at the ceiling. As I stared, I noticed that I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. I wasn't really tired at all. I heard the door open and Grimmjow's voice said, "You two can leave." _ Thank God I don't have to deal with Nnoitra anymore! Every time I punched him he'd grin and say something like "Keep 'em comin' babe!"_ My happiness turned into disgust once again when I saw Nnoitra standing over me. He lowered his face until it was about 6 inches away from mine. I tried to move but I had no escape route. He noticed my struggle, which caused him to grin even more before he spoke.

"We should meet later on, and have some more fun." He said_. Fun? He thought that shit was fun?_ Before I could finish my mental rant, I found myself screaming hysterically. Nnoitra brought his freakish tongue from his mouth and licked my cheek.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. He laughed as he rose up.

"See you later babe!" he called out.

"GO TO HELL YA FUCKIN' MASOCHIST BASTARD!" I yelled back before I ran to Tanya.

"Tanya, he took my innocence!" I cried hysterically. "I can't get married anymore!" She forced back a few laughs before she finally spoke.

"Come on now Mimi it's not a big deal." She said in a reassuring tone. I wouldn't take that.

"Yes it is! I got Nnoitra tongue it is a big deal!" I cried. She just shook her head. After a few minutes I looked up at Grimmjow who seemed annoyed.

"Are you finished?" He asked as if I was eating or something. I gave him the middle finger and stepped away from Tanya so the training could begin. It took me a few seconds to register the other person we would be training with; Yammy. His large and annoying voice bellowed out his words.

"Aizen said if you two can't dodge a bala by now then you aren't worth being kept alive!" He said. I covered my ears slightly.

"That fool is outta his mind." I murmured.

~Tanya POV~

I prepared myself for the first step. I had already figured out how to use shunpo, or sonido or whatever it is Mimi and I can use. Grimmjow fired a cero at me and I managed to dodge it. That means I'll be training with him and I knew Mimi would be mad. I've gotta be sure to rub it in her face later.

"Yeah! What now bitch?" I heard Mimi yell out. She always got fired up in a fight, be it a fistfight, argument or video game. She crazy.

I still proceeded to dodge several balas and ceros after a while and I began to wonder what exactly was the point of this training. While I was thinking, however, I was caught off guard and Grimmjow fired a bala in my face.

"EEEEE!" I screamed while closing my eyes tightly to prepare for the impact. Suddenly the room went silent. I couldn't hear any more explosions or Mimi's battle cries._ Am I dead?_ I thought as I slowly cracked one of my eyes open. _I'm alive! _I thought happily. I opened both of my eyes completely to observe the cause of everyone's sudden silence. The bala Grimmjow had fired was frozen before my face, just like what Mimi had done a few days ago before she called Aizen a bitch. Just like that occurrence, the bala gradually got smaller until it formed a small red marble and fell to the floor. Mimi ran over to me as I was picking it up.

"Yeeeah! That's what's up right there!" She said while slapping me fives. I wasn't really so sure what was going on. Szayel said these things were powerless, but just like what Mimi had told me, I got this strange feeling when I held it.

"Hey, stop wasting time!" Grimmjow called out.

"Oh shut up!" I shot back while unconsciously throwing the marble at him. While it was in the air, it suddenly grew back to its normal size, no wait, it wasn't this big! Blue lightning surrounded it and it moved much faster than a bala. Much to my surprise Grimmjow couldn't dodge it and on impact, it made a loud ear splitting crash.

Mimi, Yammy and even I were jaw dropped. We stared in silence as Grimmjow came out of the dust from the explosion, panting heavily.

"How the hell'd you do that?" He asked me. I simply hunched my shoulders.

"Daaaamn." Mimi said.

A part of me was surprised. The explosion was so massive, but why wasn't Grimmjow out? Sure, he was pretty beat up, but I kinda expected it to be worse. I shared my theory with Mimi.

"Really?" She said. "Maybe it's because it was his own cero, and not even a cero at that. It was a bala." She stated. Then, her eyes shot open with excitement. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the marble she had gotten from Ulquiorra's cero. She then used her shunpo (sonido or whatever) to move around Yammy.

"Hey, hold still you little bug!" He yelled out. Mimi then appeared behind Yammy's head and threw the marble as hard as she could. Just like what had happened when I threw mine, the marble got much larger and moved much faster, except hers turned red. She suddenly appeared beside me before the large explosion with her ears covered. I covered mine just in time. A large cloud of black smoke and dust appeared around Yammy and as it cleared, we saw him laying on the ground. Mimi ran up to him.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled while standing over his head.

"Damn." I heard Grimmjow say. Aizen and the other Espada had came running into the room to observe the sight. Now, rather than boredom, their faces expressed confusion and surprise.

~Mimi POV~

"AYE! Look at what we did!" I called out like an excited preschooler showing my parents that I had colored inside the lines for the first time.

"What happened?" Aizen asked.

"I took the cero-thingy thang I got from Ulqui an' I threw it at Yammy an' it blew up an' he got knocked th' fuck out!" I said excitedly. I was too fired up to speak normally or even hold still. I began to hop around and do the dances I had learned from pomp pomp girl try-outs. I didn't really care that Nnoitra was there and these dances involved a lot of getting low and poppin'.

"Weeell," Aizen began "Szayel, please examine the blast zones and get medics for Yammy and Grimmjow." Szayel then scurried off and began to work. Aizen then looked at us.

"Well, due to the circumstances of the situation, you two will be out of training for a few days. Congratulations."

"AW HELL YEAH!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Mimi: I just had to do this!_

_Tanya: What?_

_Mimi: Have a chapter when we give Ulqui and Grimmy a hard time!_

_Grimmjow: Damn._

_Tanya: Yay! You'll live Grimmjow._

_Ulquiorra: Trash._

_Mimi: Ya mama Ulquiorra._

_Tanya: Wait, does he even know his mama?_

_Ulquirra: No._

_Mimi: Whatever. An'chyway, I don't own any material used in this except for my O.C.'s. All rights go to their original owners. Enjoy!_

***'Cause Your Late***

Tanya had been enjoying our recent break. No training or having to see Aizen. Just relaxing. I began to wonder where Ichigo and the others were. We had been there for at least ten days by now and they still haven't come yet. They must be planning, or maybe they weren't even concerned. I sighed.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing." I replied. We were on our way to Tanya's room. Since we weren't training, Aizen let Tanya and I hang out whenever we wanted as long as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow where there. Besides, Tanya said there was something I "absolutely had to see", so I wanted to see what exactly it was. We made it into the room and I was amazed to see that Tanya had a small set of speakers, a blow dryer, shampoos and hair conditioner, hair spray, hair jell, combs and a flat iron.

"Aw hell naw!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked sounding concerned.

"Why can't Aizen send me this stuff?" I asked while poking out my lips. Tanya just laughed and dragged me over to the table where they all rested on.

"Mimi, can you do my hair?" Tanya asked me while making a puppy dog face. I frowned slightly.

"What, you don't know how to do your own hair? I asked her. She shook her head.

"Okay then," I began "Go wash your hair and I'll fix it." Her eyes lit up with excitement as she ran into the bathroom with a bottle of shampoo. I turned around and saw Grimmjow fiddling with the things on the table. _He's probably never seen things like this before._ I thought. He then looked up from the table and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Didn't you say that one of your chairs was missing?" He asked me. My eyes shot open.

"I sho'll am missing one of my chairs!" I yelled out. "How th' fuck is Aizen gonna take one of my chairs? Man, I'm finta kick his ass as soon as I'm strong enough!" Ulquiorra shook his head. I began to fiddle with the speaker system on the table and noticed that it was iPod compatible. Sweet. I took my iPod out of my pocket and tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"Damn." I said as Tanya walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My iPod won't turn on. The battery must be dead and there's no way I can recharge it." I said.

"Let me see." She requested while reaching out a hand. When she had it, she held the switch on the side and it came on.

"How'd ya do that?" I asked her. She simple hunched her shoulders.

"Maybe you weren't doing it right." She said. I frowned due to my defeat before setting the iPod down and picking up the blow dryer. I sat on the bed and plugged it into a nearby outlet and gestured for Tanya to sit between my legs (no homo). As I began to blow dry her hair I thought about the people in my high school. I thought about how we would get on our health teacher's nerves by clapping for no reason, and how everyone would say "Truue!" whenever someone made a point. I then though about what my friend was telling me about a Youtube video she saw. I chuckled a little bit before singing the song she told me.

"I got cakes. I got body. If your kitty was a class you'd be tardy. 'Cause you're late." I rapped while rocking my head from side to side.

"What?" Grimmjow and Tanya asked in unison. I began to laugh.

"It's this video my friend told me about when these two gay guys was dissin' each other." I said between a few giggles. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Okay then, but why do you have such a problem saying p**sy all of the sudden?" Grimmjow asked.

"You shouldn't speak like that in the presence of ladies." I told him, contradicting what I said to Aizen several days ago.

"You had no problem saying it to Aizen." Grimmjow pointed out. I laughed.

"Eh, I was just upset." I stated. "I'll say every cussin' word under the sun but I try to leave cats and dogs out of my vocabulary. Besides, I didn't mean it." Grimmjow raised his right eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it because no matter how angry I get I still find Aizen to be a very attractive man." Tanya busted out with laughter. It was then that I noticed that I was finished drying her hair, so I clicked off the dryer and placed it to the side. I looked up and Grimmjow was still staring at me. I laughed and walked over to him.

"It's okay!" I said while pinching his left cheek "I think you're good looking too."

"Let go of me!" he said angrily, causing me to laugh even harder. While I was laughing I heard Ulquiorra murmur "Trash".

"It's okay Ulqui!" Tanya said "She finds you attractive too." She then busted out in laughter once again.

"Yeah, but I won't pinch his cheeks." I said between laughs "Cause he'd be on that 19 century shit and slap my hand away! Then we'd be all like 'I challenge you to a duel!'" We all laughed even harder and I could hear Grimmjow laughing too. After we all calmed down I went over to the table and grabbed the speakers, my iPod and the flat iron.

"Now that we're done laughing, let's play some music." I plugged in my iPod and went through the music. _I haven't listened to this in a while._ I went to the song I had in mind and turned on the flat iron.

"Aye yo Swizzy. I told these niggas I was comin' back to buss they ass! Okay, remix! Part 2!" Busta Rhymes' voice blasted out of the speakers as they played "Touch it Remix". I bopped my head and sang along as I fixed Tanya's hair.

The iPod continued to play music from there. I didn't bother to change their order. All Ulquiorra did was shake his head. After about 30 minutes I finally finished doing Tanya's hair and the iPod played "Friends".

"Oh my God! Mimi why do you have this old song?" Tanya asked.

"Because I like it!" I told her. I then stood up and began to do the running man. Tanya and Grimmjow laughed at the show I was putting on, and eventually I laughed too. I looked over at Ulquiorra who was just as emotionless as ever.

"Smile Ulqui!" I commanded.

"No."

Pleeeaaase?" I begged.

"No."

I would have cussed him out right then, but my eyes lit up as the iPod played my favorite song "Make it Last Forever" by Keith Sweat.

"Tanya!" I yelled while running to where she was sitting and grabbing her hands. "Let's dance!" Grimmjow tilted his head to the side when Tanya nodded and we began to dance around the room, doing our imitation of the waltz. We never did any dance properly, but that didn't matter. I chuckled as a memory of our class luncheon came into my mind.

"You remember our luncheon?" I asked.

"Yeah, all the girls in our class were dancing together." She said before laughing "We're all so lonely!" We both laughed as we continued to dance.

"There's something wrong with you two." Grimmjow stated.

"Leave me alone Grimmjow!" I shot back "In my book there's nothing wrong with dancing with a friend. You should just be happy that we ain't jukkin' an' twerkin'." I said.

"Truuue." Tanya said in agreement. "But this song is too slow to twerk to."

"Yeah; Well you should be happy that we ain't bumpin an' grine'jin(Quick A/N: It's actually grindin', but yeah, I'm silly :P)." I said before laughing.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked. Tanya and I began to laugh once again.

"Excuse me." I said while letting go of Tanya.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"You'll see." I replied. She looks so concerned, that means she won't be expecting this! I walked over to Grimmjow with a straight face. I then grabbed his hands, urging him to stand up, but he wouldn't move. I began to pout.

"Stand up Grimmjow, you big poopy face!" I said in a childish manner. People always said I had an adorable yet childish voice, so changing it right then wasn't too hard.

"Alright! Let go of me!" He said while pushing away my hands and standing up. "What?" he asked when he was standing.

"This." I said. I placed my hand behind his neck and began to grind my hips against his. His eyes shot open very wide and Tanya was on the floor with laughter. I still managed to keep a straight face however. I then brought my face up to his ear in whispered in a very seductive manner "Do you like it?"

"Get the hell away from me." Grimmjow growled into my ear.

"Whatever you say, _king._" I whispered back, remembering how he called himself a king in the anime. I bet that was a turn on! I then pulled away and looked at his face. He seemed angry, but a light blush covered his face. I fought back a smirk.

"Excuse me one moment." I said. I then walked into the bathroom, seeming very calm, cool and collected.

~Tanya's POV~

Wow! I can't believe Mimi just did that. I always knew she was crazy, but wow! As soon as she closed the bathroom door, she began to have a fangasm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! OOOHHMIIIGAAWWD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST- KYAAAA!" She screamed, not too inconspicuously. I looked over at Grimmjow, who was blushing a little. I pointed at him and laughed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I held up my hands, letting him know that he had won.

"Your friend needs help." Ulquiorra said.

"I've known her for eight years, that ain't nothing new." I said.

"She screams like a chicken." Grimmjow murmured while looking away.

~Mimi's POV~

"Hello all!" I said when I finally emerged from the bathroom. I acted as though nothing had happened.

"Hello to you too!" Tanya said, playing along "Isn't your face red! Are you okay?" she asked, making herself sound very proper.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" I said, making myself sound like Red Foxx in the episode of Sanford and Son when the earthquake hit. My deep voice completely killed our act as we began to keel over with laughter for the 50th time that day. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were still silent.

"Awww!" I said. "I'm sorry Grimmy! I was just playing!"

"Shut up." He replied. I laughed once again.

"You're just over reacting! She's a lot more innocent than what she takes on to be." Tanya said. "In reality, she's afraid of bugs and the dark."

"No I'm not!" I yelled out in my own defense. "I haven't been scared of the dark since I was 10!" Grimmjow then began to laugh once again, which made me happy. To add on to the mood, the iPod began to play "Stars" by Kindred the Family Soul.

"OMG!" I cried out. "I love this song! I grew up listening to this!"

"Who didn't?" Tanya asked.

"Oh hush ya mouth child!" I said. "We should dance! Come on Grimmjow, I won't be a bitch this time!" He stood up slowly and much to my surprise, Ulquiorra stood up too.

"You're gonna dance too?" I asked in surprise.

"A woman should not dance with another woman. It's trashy" He said in his monotone voice.

"Homophobe." I murmured as Grimmjow took my hand and we began to dance. I saw from the corner of my eye that Ulquiorra and Tanya were dancing as well. Tanya was smiling and they were looking each other in the eye, which made me remember that I was dancing as well. I looked up at Grimmjow and we made eye contact. He blushed a little and I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied. I broke away from him for a split second and put the song on repeat, as it would be ending soon.

~Tanya's POV~

Mimi just ran over to the iPod. She must be putting it on repeat.

"Your friend is very loud and energetic." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah, but she wasn't always like that. She used to be really soft spoken and quiet." I stated. "But if one thing hasn't changed about her, she always likes people to be happy."

"She has strange ways of showing that." He replied.

"Yeah, I know, but it has its strange way of working." I said while looking down at our feet. We were silent for a few seconds.

"Indeed." Ulquiorra said quietly and I looked up to see that he was smiling slightly.

~Mimi's POV~

"This song brings back such good memories." I said while smiling in a mellow way. I heard Grimmjow chuckle. I then placed my arms behind Gimmjow's neck and rested my head on his built chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not being a creep again." I said. "I'm just kinda tired."

"Oh, okay." Grimmjow said. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I felt myself blush a little. Even though my eyes were closed, neither of us had our feet stepped on. I guess we just felt the music. After a short amount of time, the song had ended. I slowly pulled away from Grimmjow, halfway not wanting the moment to end. It was the first time I had ever danced with a guy. _Damn I'm lonely!_ I thought. I looked up at Grimmjow and smiled as I pulled away from him. I then sat on the bed, closed my eyes and happily sang the next song. Tanya sat on the bed and sang along;

"Back it the day when things were cool.

All we needed was da da da da da dada. Well.

Oooh, da da da da da dada.

Well, well, well."

I eventually found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up. I was laying down on the bed and a blanket was over me. I looked up. Grimmjow was asleep on the couch, making a sound that sounded remotely close to purring and Ulquiorra was sitting as far away from him as possible, also sleeping.

"You awake?" Tanya asked me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I whispered back

"Why did Grimmjow get so mad the first time you danced with him?" she asked. I had the feeling she knew, but I figured I'd tell her anyway.

"Well, let's say something got bigger." I whispered. We both giggled.

A/N: I liked this chapter. I couldn't stop laughing while I was writing it. Anyway, that song "Stars" is a really beautiful song and I would recommend you all listen to it. Here's a link; .com/watch?v=ZKL9LEDesJk

_R&R!_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Let me tell you all something. I don't necessarily get a lot of time to update because of school. I take ALL honors classes and I hate them.

_Tanya: That sounds like a personal problem to me._

_Mimi: Hush ya mouth child. Anyway, I am also experiencing writer's block. I can't think of our great escape, but don't worry, it'll probably be in the next chapter or the one after that._

_Tanya: Yay! SQC does not own Bleach._

_Mimi: Because if I did, Grimmy, Ulqui, Gin and Stark would still be alive, Ichigo would get his ass whipped a lot more often, even though I love how he be lookin' in Bankai with his tight shihakusho wearin', orange hair havin' sexy self, Toshiro wou-_

_Tanya: Okay! We get it…_

And so It Begins… Again

If it's one thing I've learned it's this; I have bad senses of measurement. I asked Grimmjow how long we had been in Hueco Mundo and he said it's only been about two weeks. I thought we had been in for at least a month. Even so, it made me wonder even more what was keeping the others from coming to get us out of there. Whatever it was, I just hope it wouldn't keep them for too long. It's not that we were being tortured; we just had to start training again! On the same shitty program we were on before too. I would have protested, but I wasn't looking forward to have my ass kicked again, so it was off to training.

We would be fighting with the same partners also, which made me want to hang myself because I had to put up with Nnoitra again. Even if I didn't have to, I'm sure I couldn't have avoided the creep. As soon as I walked into the training area, the harassment began again.

"What's up babe?" he asked with a creepy grin plastered on his face. "Did you miss me?"

"As a matter of fact, no." I responded as I walked away from him. Of course, this wasn't enough for him. He really must be a masochist if he feeds off my anger. As I was walking away he used sonido to appear behind my back. When he was there he wrapped his arms securely around my waist and breathed his hot breath into my ear.

"Come on, you didn't miss me at all?" he asked once again.

"No!" I yelled while trying to remove his arms from my waist. For him to be such a skinny guy, he was pretty strong. His arms wouldn't budge. Instead, he pulled me in closer. _Last resort_ I thought.

"RAPE! RAAAPE!" I screamed, which caused Nnoitra to laugh. He let go of me and I ran away.

"Come on now_ Mimi_!" He said, putting emphasis on my nickname. "You aren't supposed to scream until later, and it's supposed to be _my_ name."

"Hol' up!" I yelled. I knew Tanya was off to the side giggling because I was about to start another rant.

"Fuck you ya sick bastard! You must have life twisted if you _ever_ think I'm gonna scream _your_ name. You must not know me! This is _MYESHA RASHERA CARSON_! I am from the south side of Chicago and I have been gangsta all my life! I WILL SHANK YOU FOOL! Ya tall as bastard in pointed toe shoes lookin' like Jack Skellington when he still had skin." I inhaled deeply and cracked my knuckles. When I looked up, Tanya was on the floor laughing while pointing at Nnoitra, Ulquiorra was shaking his head, and Nnoitra was still grinning at me.

"Well I guess I can't do anything this week," he began "being how it's your time of the month. Unless of course, you don't have a problem with that." As soon as he said that, my blood rushed extremely fast and before I knew it I had punched Nnoitra in his face hard enough to make him bleed.

"You sick ass bastard!" I screamed "How the fuck you gonna do a bitch on her period! Get ya ass up!" I said as he was standing up.

"Come on, let's dance, let's get it!" I yelled. "I'm finta whip dat ass!"

"Now you're talkin' babe!" he yelled back. That was the start of our fight. While we were fighting, I noticed something strange. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw fire. My punches and kicks were much more aggressive. I even managed to make him cough up blood when I punched him in the chest. After a while, I began to repeat myself and Nnoitra caught one of my punches.

"Try harder _Mimi_!" he said.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed and as soon as I said that, fire surrounded my fist and burned Nnoitra's hand. He let go of my hand and jumped back. When he did, I noticed that he began to grin once again._ Why?_ I thought._ I just burned the bastard's hand! I don't really know ho, but I still did!_

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing," he replied "You just look better with longer hair."

_Longer hair?_ I looked down to my shoulder and I noticed that my hair had gotten much longer and it was a dark red color. At first it came about 2 and a half inches past my ear, but now it made it down my stomach. While I was marveling at the sight of my longer hair, Nnoitra took the chance to attack. He landed a firm punch to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground and as soon as I caught my breath I began to laugh.

"I always wanted to know what it felt like to have the wind knocked out of me." I said. Then I began to laugh even more because of something I remembered my cousin saying. We were watching one of the DBZ movies and when Goku used the Kaio Ken on Broly, my cousin said, "Damn! He must've shitted on himself or something!"

I looked up and saw Nnoitra, still smiling. "And you call me a masochist." He said.

"Go to hell." I replied. I stood up and prepared to fight once again. I ran towards him with a much higher speed and began to lay down combos as fast as I possibly could. My suddenly longer hair was a slight inconvenience. It flew back and forth and into my eyes a few times, but I managed. Finally, I laid down a 3 piece and sent him flying to the ground with a cloud of dust and debris. When the dust cleared Nnoitra was laying face down in the middle of a crater caused by the impact of his fall. I noticed him trying to get up, but he ended up coughing up blood and falling back down. I would have rejoiced but as soon as I saw him fall, I heard something that sounded like a surge of electricity. I looked up and saw that Tanya had punched Ulquiorra in his stomach and blue lightning surrounded him. On top of this miraculous event, Tanya stood over him. Like me, her hair had gotten much longer but it was a light blue color. I was about to call out to her but the buzzer went off, signifying that our time was up.

"YEEEAH!" I screamed like a rock-star hippy. "Look at'cha! Ya'll was poppin' on that good shit just a second ago, THEN YA'LL GOT YO ASSES WHIPPED!" I then began to randomly hop around as Nnoitra and Ulquiorra picked themselves up.

"Report THAT to Aizen!" Tanya called out as they limped out of the room. I noticed that Grimmjow and Yammy were staring at them and I saw Grimmjow mouth "Damn."

"Damn is right!" I said, "Cause ya'll next. Let's get it!" I saw that they were studying our sudden changes in hair length and color, but shook it off to begin the training.

**~Tanya's POV~**

I couldn't believe the sudden burst of energy I had. I could move faster and my attacks caused a lot more damage. They must've if I could punch Ulquiorra that hard. Our training started right away, leaving me no more time to dwell on our hand-to-hand training.

Dodging ceros and balas was much more easier. In fact, I think Grimmjow was having a hard time keeping up. On top of having to dodge his attacks, I had to dodge a few of Yammy's. Mimi was busy running circle around him while childishly yelling, "You're too slow!" and Yammy, who was too pissed off by her taunting to pay attention, sent a few balas my way. It didn't make much of a difference to me.

After a while, I could hear Mimi call out to me, "This is kinda boring."

"Tell me about it!" I called back. She then stopped running in circles and stood in front of Yammy. _I hope she isn't going to do anything crazy_ I thought. She pointed her index finger at the large man and spoke.

"That all you got _bitch?"_ She asked. Bitch must be her favorite word. "How the hell does someone as fat as you get a six pack." She said while forcing back a grin. _Well, isn't that lovely?_

"You little brat!" he growled. He then opened his mouth and a large red orb formed in his mouth._ Oh shit. OH SHIT!_ He was about to do a Gran Rey Cero and Mimi wasn't even moving! I began to run towards her but she held out her hand as a gesture for me to stop.

"RUN!" she called out. I stood where I was as the cero finally left its charging place. Mimi inhaled deeply, held out her hands and closed her eyes._ I can't watch!_

.

..

…

"Open your eyes child, ain't shit happened!" Mimi called out. I opened them and saw that the cero was no longer there, but a bunch of red beads were floating in front of her. She was happily grinning at what she had done. She then dropped her arms to her side and all of the beads fell. She picked one up and held in out in front of her.

"Yeah! That's why I hope yo' ass get in trouble, 'cause you ain't even supposed to use Gran Rey Cero in Hueco Mundo!" Mimi said.

"How do you even know that?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"Szayel told me." She said calmly. _If she hadn't have thought that quick, we could have been caught._

The buzzer went off and I could hear Aizen's voice on the intercom.

"Ms. Jenkins and Ms. Carson, you may now take a break. Grimmjow and Yammy, report to me at once." With that he was finished. Mimi pointed at Yammy and laughed.

"Why you!" He growled.

"Aye man! Don't make me use this!" Mimi said while holding up one of the red beads. With that, Yammy growled once more and left.

"YEEEAAAH!" Mimi yelled out once more and held out her hand to give me a five.

**~Third Person~**

The defeated Yammy and Grimmjow marched into Aizen's throne room to join their defeated comrades.

"Now then, Ulquiorra, please tell me what exactly happened." Aizen asked calmly, in spite of the fact that he was surprised that two 15-year-old girls defeated his Cuarto and Quinta Espada on their second day of training.

"They've gotten much stronger," Ulquiorra began in his monotone voice "Their attacks are more powerful, their movements are much faster and it appears that they can manipulate elements."

"Is that so?" Aizen asked, a sudden interest in him being sparked.

"Yeah." Nnoitra said, "The girl I fought could use fire."

"And the other woman could use lightning." Ulquiorra chimed in.

"Very well then, you may leave." He said. "Grimmjow, Yammy." He called out. "What happened in your training session?"

"They can move a lot faster." Grimmjow said, sounding somewhat professional. "The chances of hitting them with a cero, or even a bala, are small to none."

"I see." Aizen said. "Yammy," he called, causing the large man to snap into attention "I already know what you have done, and I will see to it that you are punished accordingly. The two of you may leave." Gin, smiling just as he always did, walked over to Aizen.

"Wow, these girls have a lot of potential. I'm sure they're the ones you are looking for." He said with his Kansai accent.

"They are…"

**~Mimi's P.O.V.~**

During our 30-minute break my hair had gone back to its regular length and color, as did Tanya's. I wish I knew what exactly caused that, but I'm sure that Szayel couldn't figure out what it was. Even so, I couldn't shake the suspicion that Aizen knew exactly what was going on. No less, I only had the option to keep moving, especially seeing how we were about to begin reitsu control. Stark and Halibel walked into the room.

"Okay, break time's over." Stark said nonchalantly before yawning. I was about to tell him the same but Halibel began to talk and I was too tired to be rude.

"The two of you will now learn how to come in touch with your spirit energy and learn how to harness it into battle techniques." She said in a very professional manner.

"Cool." I replied. I couldn't help but giggle every time I looked at Stark because he looked either tired or like he just got really, _really _high and couldn't think straight yet. Halibel cleared her throat.

"Sit on the floor." She said calmly. Now it was Stark's turn to explain something.

"Imagine that you are in a boat stranded in the middle of a river. You have no oars. How will you get across the river without having to get in the water?" _The fuck?_

I sat on the floor, suffering from a brain fart. _How the hell am I gonna get across the river? It really isn't easy to concentrate with all of that damn snoring. Snoring?_

I opened my eyes to see that Stark had fallen asleep. Halibel was sitting on a random ledge, shaking her head. I stood up and walked to the Primera angrily.

"Stark. STARK!" I called, but he still sat on the floor snoring.

"STARK WAKE YO' TRIFFLIN' ASS UP!" I yelled angrily while violently shaking his shoulders. He finally opened his eyes.

"Wha? Whaddo you want?" he asked groggily. I rolled my eyes, sat back in my place and imagined the scenario once more.

Okay, I'm in a boat with no oars. How will I get across the river without getting in the river? Wait for the current? No, that'd take to long and Lord knows where the current would take me. How the fuck would I even lose the oars? This just makes no sense. It would be extra convenient if I could just dry the river up. Then I wouldn't have to get in the water. "Okay, that's enough." I heard Halibel's voice choke out. I opened my eyes and saw that she was on the floor, lost of breath. Stark was in the same condition, but Tanya was fine. "What, ya'll can't move?" I asked. "No." Stark barely managed to say. This gives me an idea…

A/N: Oh my! What exactly is Aizen looking for? We shall see, or shall we? (Dun dun DUUUUN!)

_SQC~_


	18. Chapter 18

**It Was A Gang War**

"EEEEEHHH!" I cried out randomly.

"What's wrong with you?" Tanya asked me.

"I kinda miss the Strawberry." I said while falling back on my bed.

"Yeah, me too." Tanya agreed before sighing.

"Meh, you'll live." Grimmjow told us. I sat up and pointed at him.

"Stay over there Grimmy!" I said, halfway angrily.

I really wanted to know what exactly was keeping Ichigo. Maybe they just didn't care enough about us. I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes in anger. _Filthy bastard! _I laid there for the next few minutes until Tanya shook my arm urging me to get up. When I did, I saw that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were keeled over on the couch, out of breath just like Halibel and Stark. _Shit, now it's time._

"Tanya, get up!" I said before reaching into my pocket.

"What?" she asked as I pulled at her arm. I pulled out one of the beads I got from Yammy's Gran Rey Cero and threw it at the two Espada.

'What the hell are you doing?" she asked before I threw another cero bead at the wall that lead to the desert.

"Let's go!" I told her. I dragged her out of the hole in the wall I had created. As soon as we hit the sandy ground, I began to run while still dragging Tanya along.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tanya asked me once again as we ran. "They're gonna catch us and _kill_ us!"

"They wouldn't kill us!" I replied. "They need us for something, or else we wouldn't be here." I looked back and noticed how far from the building we were in spite of the fact thst we hadn't been running that long. We had covered the distance of about 5 football fields in 20 seconds. It was _miraculous_! I then felt a strange feeling, like needles prickling at my back.

"Fuck! They're following us!" I said.

"Of course they are!" Tanya yelled angrily. "I'd follow us too, especially seein' how catching us would be easy since our leader acts like an idiot!"

"Shut up I'm tryin' ta think!" I shot back. _Fuck, I've got nothing! DAMN!_

"I wish I could see Ichigo right now!" I cried out with my eyes shut tight.

'What's he gonna- AAAGH!" I opened my eyes, not to a desert, but to a familiar setting. A bed, a guitar, a desk, a stuffed lion and an angry carrot top. I looked underneath me to see that I was sitting on top of Ichigo. I couldn't believe my eyes, hell I damn near cried!

"Ichigo!" Tanya and I called out almost at the same time.

"Get the hell offa me!" he said.

"Oh sorry!" I said while standing up. I watched as the boy stood up and dusted himself off. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ichigo…" I said, just above a whisper. I looked to my left and saw that Tanya was already crying, so I let my tears slip.

"Wha- Oh, don't cry." He said, trying to make us feel better. What he didn't understand was that I was crying because I felt better than better.

"ICHIGO!" I cried out before running up to him and hugging him. Tanya ran with me and we hugged Ichigo as tightly as we could.

"It was so scary!" I said. "The s-ss-spo-oon, he t-t-tried to… Ichigo!" I cried more.

"Come on, stop crying you two, geez!" He said in an exasperated tone, with a hint of concern as to what I tried to tell him.

"No!" Tanya cried. "We missed you!"

"Come on, stop." He said once more. I stopped crying and looked at his face. Then, I got extremely angry all at once. I punched in the stomach as hard as a possibly could, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"What the hell wa-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Why the hell didn't you come and get us?" I said, with more tears threatening to escape my eyes once more.

"What's going on?" I looked over to the doorway and saw that Karin and Yuzu were standing in the doorway.

"Mimi, Tanya I thought you two went to America for good." Yuzu said._ Fuck! Think fast, think fast!_

"Oh no! We had to go to Chicago and handle some business… with a…. gang war!" I said. I could hear Tanya mutter "Oh no!"

"A gang war?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, you see in Chicago the gangs is always fighin' so we had to stop the war." I said, lying off the top of my head.

"Really, then why are you two crying?" she asked. I realized that the tears were still visible on my face.  
"Oh, we were crying because we were just about to tell Ichigo about how they got my nig- I mean, _friend_, Riley Escibar. That was my main G right there!" I said while fake crying.

"Okay! I'm going to take these two for a walk so you two can get some sleep!" Ichigo said awkwardly. He then pushed us out the doorway and toward the stairs before telling Karin and Yuzu goodnight. When we had walked down the block Ichigo turned to face me.

"A gang war?" he asked, almost angrily.

"What, I had to think of something!" I replied "But more importantly, where are we going?"

"To Urahara's shop. He told me to bring you two to him when you returned." Ichigo said. Now he sounded like business, but I still paused for a second.

"How did he know we'd be getting back?"

A/N: The part when Mimi was crying so much that she couldn't get her words out, she was trying to say "The spoon tried to rape me." Yes, very random.

_SQC~_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N:Mimi: Yesss! Our escape made no sense at all!_

_Tanya: …Is that supposed to be good?_

_Mimi: Not necessarily, but at least we're out._

_Tanya: Okaaay…_

_Mimi: Anyway, in this chapter, all will be revealed!_

_Tanya: Dun, dun, DUUUN!_

_Mimi: Epic! Anyway, R&R._

**The Truth**

Our walk through the night air proceeded in silence. Some of the few people who were still outside stopped to stare at us. It must've been the clothes we had on. After all, we never did change out of our clothes that we got from Aizen and them. In spite of the fact that I was extremely tired, we got to Urahara's shop a lot faster than I thought.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo called as we walked into the store. As soon as he called, the said man waltzed out the back while fanning himself.  
"Welcome back!" he said casually, as if the enemy hadn't just held us captive for almost three weeks. "Come to the back, we must discuss a few things." He said gesturing for us to walk to the back. "Ururu, make some tea for the guests." _Waaay too casual…_

When we made it to the room all of us sat on the floor and I looked up to be greeted by Urahara's ever-too-casual smile.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked. The question could've gotten him killed, but I kept my cool.

"Well, seeing how we were held captive by the Espada for about three weeks, I guess we're fine." Tanya said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah," I began "It was kinda fun!" I said with full-blown sarcasm. "I was almost killed by Aizen, a spoon head having bastard molested and harassed me, but it was all good because Grimmjow was sexy." I grinned like a madwoman.

"Well then-" Urahara began, but I cut him off for asking such a stupid question.

"Now let me tell you something," I continued, "some people are good looking like 'I'm not tryin' to pressure you, just can't stop thinkin' 'bout you. You ain't even really gotta be my boooy-friend! I just wanna know YOUR NAME and maybe sometime we can hook up, take out' whateva." I saw from the corner of my eye that Ichigo and Tanya's face said "WTF?" so I continued.

"But some of these people in Hueco Mundo was so fuckin' _fine _It just made a chick wanna say 'Fuck it, you sexy, I wanna have a pretty baby, so lets go and make some love faces. MAKE SOME LOOOVE FAAAACES!' but at the same time, I've never seen worse failed thickness." I looked up and the three looked burnt out by my random stupidity.

"Halibel had all of this," I said while picking up my breasts "but she ain't have any type of _ASS! _And Ulquiorra-"

"Pause." Tanya said. "You forgot to say 'no homo'."

"Oh. Shut up!" I said. Damn her for using The Boondocks against me. Before I could add on to my randomness, Urahara began to speak.

"Well ladies, I think you two would like to know why you were kidnapped, but first I have a question. Did anything strange when you two were out there?" As soon as he said that, I reached into my pocket and placed its contents on the table.

"I got these from a Gran Rey Cero." I stated calmly. "I just stopped that shit with my mind like 'Blocka BLOCKA!'"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked. I looked at him with half open eyes and leaned towards him.

"Ohh Ichigo baby, give me a hug! I just luuuh you so murch" I said while reaching out to him. All he did was push my arms away.

"She gets _really _slap happy when she hasn't had enough sleep." Tanya stated. "But it's good for something. She's the life of the party at a slumber party if everyone can stay up past three a.m."

"I see." Urahara said, "Well then, other than these, what else happened to you?"

"We can use elements 'n we can use like shunpo or whateva 'n we can run really fast n like, whip people's asses with our spiritual pressure 'n whip ass with our fists 'n all that hood shit." I said. It was barely distinguishable, like Gabby Johnson's gibberish on Blazing Saddles, but they understood somehow.

"Well then, would you two like to know the causes of these phenomena?" he asked. I snapped to attention. This was the explanation I had long awaited. I nodded and so did Tanya, so he began.

"As you said, our lives are in an anime and manga in your world, which were written by Kubo Tite." I nodded and he continued. "Well, he somehow came from your world into ours."

"What do you mean by our world and yours?" Tanya asked.

"Well, in all reality, there are two planets that exist as one 'earth'." He said. The statement blew me away.

"Wait a minute," I said "you mean that your world is real?" I asked.

"Of course it is! How else would we be here?" he said. "While 'earth' can be considered as two worlds, we only have one soul society."

"Okay then, which world was created first?" Tanya asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Urahara said. "This one was. The second one was created as a test."

"A test?" Tanya, Ichigo and I said in synch.

"Exactly, the person who created earth wanted to see if it's second half could see if it could sustain itself without direct contact to the soul society." He said.

"So basically, Tanya and I are lab rats?" I asked him. He grinned and fanned himself.

"Not necessarily." He said "This relates to your powers. Soul Reapers do not have the ability to cross over to your world. Of course, order had to be maintained, so earth's creator made a set of beings with 'supernatural' powers to maintain it. You two are possibly some of the only few left." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Go on." I said. I wanted to hear more.

"Beings such as you two have the ability to cross over to the Soul Society and to our world, just like what Kubo Tite did, which explains how you two knew so much about us. Unfortunately, we didn't expect him to write a manga for us. I guess I'm famous." He said while grinning.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said "Anyway, are his powers as strong as ours?"

"Sadly no. His powers were weakened due to genetic crossing. One would assume that the case would be the same for you two as well."

"Wait, so you're saying that our powers could be even stronger?" Tanya asked.

"Yes ma'am, but it's a big enough surprise that there are any of you left."  
"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because many of the beings were executed for abuse of power and many others were executed due to persecution by humans."

"Like the Salem Witch Trails?" I asked.

"Precisely. Any others that had children with humans could not keep their children alive. Since they had partially human bodies, they couldn't handle the spiritual pressure. If there are any more beings with as much potential as you two, they would probably die in early childhood." I couldn't believe it! Tanya and I, we were the protectors of earth? Well, half of it anyway. How the hell did someone as ditzy as me get such a big responsibility?

"In any case, you two need to rest up. Tomorrow you two will be checked in as allies of the Soul Society. Off to bed!" He said gesturing for us to stand. When we did, he pointed us in the direction of our rooms. _Well, I have something to sleep on._

A/N: The part when Mimi was babbling about good-looking people, the first one was from a song I can't remember, but the second one was "Love Faces" by Trey Songz. The Gabby Johnson thing came from Blazing Saddles (funny ass movie. You should watch it)

Anyway, R&R

M. Cali Ai~


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to The Team**

I woke up surprisingly early seeing how I didn't go to sleep until around 1 a.m. It didn't seem like anyone else was awake, and while it would have been so much fun to harass Ichigo, I chose not to. Instead, I found my way up to the roof of the small candy shop and sat there, still wearing the white yukata Urahara gave me to sleep in. The sun had already begun its rise, so I decided to watch it.

A part of me was still so strung out by the fact that Bleach actually was a real thing. Another part was excited to be a part of something that involved the well being of my planet. In all honesty, I thought that earth was a fairly shitty place, but now I have the power to change that.

"Good morning Miss Carson!" Urahara's voice rang out from behind me, causing me to jump slightly. When I saw his face I pointed at him.

"Don't do that shit again." I stated simply. All he did was fan himself and sit down beside me.

"Say, Urahara?" I asked. "What's Chicago like in this world?"

"I wouldn't know. What's Karakura Town like in your world?" he asked. I hunched my shoulders.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't think that there is a Karakura town in my world." I replied.

"Then what makes you think there's a Chicago here?" he asked me before fanning himself once again. He did have a point.

"True." I said, which was the end of our conversation. We simply sat in silence and watched the sun continue to rise. After a while, I noticed Tanya climb up on the roof and sit beside me. She didn't say anything but just waved. I waved back and we continued to watch the sun in its ascent to the early morning sky. I could hear footsteps outside of the shop, causing me to look down.

"What're you creepers doing up this early?" Ichigo asked before groggily rubbing his eyes.

"We're huntin' wabbits." I replied. "Now get ya ass up here and hunt some with us." He shook his head, but still climbed on top of the roof and joined us.

I looked at the crowd. Urahara still had on his regular clothes but, much to my surprise, he didn't have his hat on. I hope he doesn't wear the _exact_ same clothes everyday. That'd be disgusting (well, not completely if he washed them). It wasn't until then did I notice that Yoruichi was sitting beside him in cat form. Tanya had on a white sleeping yukata like the one I had and Ichigo had on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I turned my head away before I let my perverseness get the best of me, but not fast enough for me to overlook his built muscles.

Now that I thought about it, this had been the first time in a few years that I had watched the sun rise. It felt nice. It felt like I…

Like I_ belonged _to something. Something special.

After the sun had completed its rise we all hopped off the roof and went into the shop. Ururu had already begun making breakfast and Jinta was sweeping. I yawned nonchalantly and sat down in front of the table.

"So, when are we leaving?" Tanya asked.

"After breakfast. Everyone is expecting you two already." Yoruichi replied in her man-like voice. I was never too fond of her cat form voice.

"Please don't tell me we have to wear our Hueco Mundo outfits again." I said while frowning. I hate anything remotely close to a uniform.

"Of course not!" Tessai said while setting a cup of coffee in front of all of us. "Those clothes will be disposed of and you will be given yukata." I smiled.

"Sexy ones like the ones we had at first?" I asked. Yoruichi laughed.

"No. These will be more formal." She said. I frowned. _Great, more uniforms…_

The food was okay, but it only made me think of home. Not in a good way. It made me think of how I hardly ever had enough time to eat breakfast before I had to leave for school. It sucked because I didn't have lunch until around one fifteen and by then I'd be dying from hunger, and don't get me started about the days I didn't have enough money for lunch. Anyway, that's aside from the topic. I was now being wrapped up in the robes of my yukata. It was similar to the one I had before except this one didn't come off my shoulders and it stopped at my mid calf. To add, it was black with red and gold flowers and the obi started off as a blood red but it darkened down the bow until it was black at the tips. The long sleeves of the garment covered my hands and I felt like Mulan when she was going to see the matchmaker. Tanya's outfit was similar except hers had light a purplish blue in the place of black and light blue in the place of red. Her obi started off as a dark blue and darkened until it was a purplish blue. At first glance we looked like sisters. One appeared to be a sweet innocent child, and the other, an evil demon.

By the time the two of us were completely ready, our escort had arrived. Much to my displeasure, it was Toshiro once again. I could never understand how he was the most popular character on Bleach. Probably because he reminded me of my older brother, not in looks but in personality.

"Hola Shawty!" I said, causing him to frown. "Am I still evil?" I asked in an attempt to get under his skin. Before he could say anything Urahara intervened.

"Well, off you go!" he said happily. "Have fun. You're booked to stay there for 3 days in the Seretei's finest hotel."

"WHAT?"

As soon as we walked into the Seretei I hunched my back over and sighed.

"Urahara set us up." I stated calmly. The group nodded in agreement.

"Well, where to first?" Tanya asked Toshiro.

"We'll be going to the meeting hall. There you will meet all of the captains and lieutenants and the Captain Commander will 'inaugurate' you, if you will." He stated calmly.

"Sounds simple enough." I replied. "Then what?"

"After that you are welcome to do whatever you want. Meet the Gotei 13, sleep all day, it doesn't necessarily concern me." He replied without making eye contact with me. I frowned while thinking that I _most definitely _would be stopping to see him for the sole purpose of pissing him off. When he looked back I smiled.

"Okie-dokie!" I said while saluting him. He rolled his eyes and stopped walking.

"Man, why you stop walking? Are we even- OW! FUCK!" I was cut short when I walked into the door of the meeting hall and hurt my nose.

"Yes, we are." He said.

"Well you could've said something!" I yelled angrily.

**~Third Person P.O.V.~**

"OW! FUCK!" A voice from the other side of the large double door rang out, which caused all of the captains and lieutenants to look at the door.

"Hey, Captain Commander, how old did you say these girls were." Shunsui said in his usual calm voice.

"Fifteen." The old man bellowed out.

"Well, that's kinda young to be having a potty mouth like that." He said while closing his eyes.

"Either way, no one should say words like that in the first place." Juushiro said while shaking his head, causing Byakuya and Soi Fon to nod in agreement.

"Why is everyone here so up tight?" Rangiku whispered to Izuru. "Maybe it just slipped out."

"MAN, FUCK YOU TOO THEN! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS SHIT!" The same young voice yelled, which caused almost everyone to shake their heads. There were only a few lieutenants who chuckled, but where shot dirty looks from their captains, causing them to stop. Toshiro could be heard from the outside of the door yelling at the said person.

"It looks like she was giving Hitsugaya Taicho some pretty bad lip." Izuru said.

"AAAACHOO!" Someone on the outside of the door sneezed epicly loud.

"Fuck! Somebody is be gossipin' 'bout me!" The same girl said.

"Her grammar is terrible." Byakuya said.

"Calm down!" Said Ichigo.

"No! No!" said the girl.

"Well at least lower your voice or something." He said. His request was followed by a few seconds of silence.

.

..

…

"I! WILL NOT! BE QUIET! I'M UPSET AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY! NOW THE ONLY WAY I'LL BE QUIET IS IF I CAN GET A DRINK LATER ON!" The girl yelled out even louder than she was before.

"I wonder how she got that from 'be quiet'." Shunsui said while trying to force back a laugh.

"No! You can't drink you're younger than I am!" Ichigo roared.

"ONLY BY A YEAR AND A HALF! I WANT A DRINK!" The girl yelled out again. "I WANTS SOME OF THAT JAPANESE HOOD SHIT!"

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"NO! DO YOU UNDERSTAAND THE WOOORDS THAT'RE COMIN' OUTTA MY MOUTH!" She yelled about three times louder. She then hysterically laughed.

"I'm just bull shittin'!" she said. Her next words couldn't be heard. Renji was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Okay I'm done playin' let's go." The girl said while opening the doors.

**~Mimi's P.O.V.~**

"You know they could hear you right?" Tanya said from beside me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Seretei heard me." I looked up and the whole room was staring at me.

"Aye how ya'll doin'?" I asked nonchalantly. A few sniggers could be heard in the room, but they were cut off by the sound of Yamamoto smacking his cane on the floor.

"_This_," he said gesturing for Tanya to step forward, "is Tatiana Jenkins and _this_," he gestured for me to step forward, "is Myesha Carson. They are not Substitute Soul reapers, but they are allies of the Gotei 13. I expect you all to accept them no matter _how profane_ they may be!" _That was directed at me._ I thought as Tanya and I began to walk around to shake hands, bow or whatever to the Captains and lieutenants. As I approached Soi Fon I noticed that she already didn't like me. That didn't matter to me, so I simpli held my left fist to my right hand and bowed slightly. Much to my surprise, she did the same. I walked to Izuru and he still had his whole "Emo surfer" look down to a T. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Tanya, give this fool a hug too!" I said.

"Umm, no." she said. I fanned her off and looked up at Izuru.

"Smile sometimes or Imma shank you." I said. All he did was stare at me quizzically with his left eyebrow raised.

As I approached Byakuya, I could really, _really, _tell he didn't like me. I stood before him and the two of us were stoically silent for the next 30 seconds. He probably expected me to bow to him because he was a noble.

"Listen here." I said calmly. "I'm from Chicago, and out there, nobility don't mean shi- I mean, _nothing._" I then extended my right hand and much to my surprise, he shook it. I smiled a little and walked over to Renji.

"What's good tho' fo' folks. Lemme holla at'cha sumtimes." I said, loosing the little good grammar I had. I slapped him a five and kept on walking.

I walked on and when I made it to Shuuhei I completely lost it.

"What's gud tho' 69 booi?" I said before laughing.

"What's so funny about him having a 69 tattoo anyway? You never told me." I could hear Renji laugh a little. He must've known why. I looked up at Shuuhei and he was blushing. I pointed at him, laughed, and whispered to Tanya why him having a 69 tattoo was so funny to me.

"Ew! You ain't have to tell me that! My innocence is ruined!" she said while covering her eyes. After a few seconds she looked at Shuuhei and frowned.

"That's nasty!" she said to him, in spite of the fact that she knew he got the tattoo because Kensei had one. I brushed his tattoo with my thumb, laughed, and continued to walk.

"Hi Mini man!" I said happily to Toshiro, causing him to fume in anger once again. Rangiku was smiling.

"Calm down Taicho, frowning is bad for your skin." She said happily. "Hi!" she said to us while waving. We waved back and walked up to Kenpachi.

"'Sup?" I said. He looked down at the two of us and didn't say a word.

"What, we not strong enough for ya? Tanya said.

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly. Tanya simply held her hand up and made lightning shoot out of it, which caught his attention. Before he could say anything his pink haired lieutenant hopped off of his shoulder.

"Wow! Angel-chan can make lightning!" She said, causing Tanya to murmur "Angel-chan?"

"And Booty-chan has candy!" she said happily.

"Booty-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah! You're booty's big and it giggles a lot when you walk!" she said loudly. If this were my high school, everyone's attention would've gone straight to my ass. Boys _and _girls like big butts there. Anyway, she mentioned candy. I reached up to my head and pulled out the sucker I stole from Urahara and stuck into my ponytail and gave it to her.

"Yay! Thank you Booty-chan!" She said before opening the candy and hopping back on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"You're welcome I guess…" I said before walking off.

"Giggle, giggle, giggle…" I heard Yachiru sing as I walked away, almost causing me to grab my butt, but I stopped myself as I approached the Gotei 13's mad man, Mayuri.

"Hmmm," he said while studying the two of us. "You two have very strange spiritual pressure. Nemu, we'll have to run tests on these two sometime." He said, causing Tanya and I to shiver. All Nemu did was say a quiet "Yes sir."

As we approached Juushiro, Yamamoto nodded to him and he nodded back. Juushiro then reached into his pocket and pulled out two gray objects that resembled lieutenant badges.

"When in the Seretei,, you two must wear these at all times." Juushiro said. "They signify that you two of are lieutenant class authority." I looked at the badges that he handed us and grinned happily while looking down at the badge that simply read 火の.

I looked down at Tanya's and it read 電光の.

"What does it mean?" I said while pointing down at my badge.

"Yours means 'Of fire' and yours means 'Of lightning'." He told us. He then bowed and stepped back.

"Welcome to the Gotei 13." Yamamoto said.

A/N: The part when Icihgo told Mimi to be quiet and she got louder was a double reference. On of them is from Madea's Big Happy Family, when Kim told Madea to be quiet and she got louder. The other one is from Rush Hour, when Jackie Chan first came and Chris Tucker said "Do you understaaand the woooords that're comin' outta my mouth?".

I don't own Bleach or any of these references. All rights go to their original owners.

M. Cali' Ai~


	21. Chapter 21

**It's A Bet!**

Everyone in the meeting hall dispersed immediately to attend to their regular duties, leaving Tanya and myself no company. Hardly anyone said a word to us before leaving. Only Yachiru said something, which happened to be "Bye Angel-chan and Booty-chan! Thanks for the candy!" I stood in the empty room and sighed.

"You two are welcome to leave." Yamamoto said.

"Okay. Thanks." Tanya said before dragging me out. We then began to walk around aimlessly, which sucked because I always imagined myself having more fun if I ever went to the Soul Society.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked Tanya as we walked down a random street in the Seretei. She just hunched her shoulders. I then thought. We could go up to Squad 11 and fight everyone, but then Yachiru would keep calling me Booty-chan, which is something I didn't necessarily approve of. The last thing I wanted was attention draw to my rear end, well, at least I didn't want the Squad 11 freaks to be looking at it. I then had the most golden idea ever.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know how to get to Squad 6?" I asked. He nodded and asked me why, but all I did was grin and tell him to lead us there. _This is gonna be fun…_

We walked up to a pair of doors with the Squad 6 symbol on them. I grinned happily before knocking on the door as hard as I could. Renji opened the door and looked down at us.

"Ichigo…" he said. I gestured my hand for him to go on and say Tanya's and my name. All he did was stare at us with a confused look.

"Moriah and Te'Anna?" He half-said, half-asked. I punched his shoulder.

"Mimi and Tanya." I said. "And don't forget it either because do you see that?" I asked while pointing at the badge on my arm, "That means you and I are equal." He simply looked down at me and frowned. I laughed at him.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya open the door!" I said while slightly pushing the red headed man.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Good question." Tanya said while looking at me. I smiled.

"I came to see Byakuya." I stated casually. Renji stared at me with a 'You don't know what you're getting yourself into' face, but it only made me grin more. In almost no time at all we were at the captain's office. Renji slightly knocked on the shoji doors and from behind them I could here Byakuya's voice say "You may enter."

I slid the door open and greeted the captain with a large smile and a wave.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Carson?" he asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"Oh no, not really!" I said happily. "I just wanted to visit." I said while sitting down in a random place on the floor.

"If that is the case then you must leave because I have paperwork to finish." He said while continuing with his calligraphy. I frowned.

"Meh, a little company won't kill you…" I said while walking around his office, which, for the most part, was empty.

"I have no time for such trivial things." He stated as he wrote on his paperwork. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Waaaah! Why you so boring!" I said whined. I could feel him glaring at me so I turned around and looked him in the eye. He looked me in the eye. Either I was going crazy, or there was a dark aura surrounding him. I could see Ichigo and Renji cautiously inching away from the corner of my eye and Tanya looked like she was enjoying the show.

"_You may leave, Miss Carson."_ He said, barely above a whisper.

"Okay, cool." I said while smiling. I could hear Ichigo mutter "What the hell?" as we left the office.

"See you later Byakuya!" I said while waving.

"Mimi, you really are bipolar." Tanya said. "How the hell did you go all 'One of us is going to break, Kuchiki Byakuya, and it ain't gonna be me!' to 'A'ight man, it's all good!' that quick?"

"Hell if I know. He's gonna pay for being so mean though." I said with a little bit of pout in my voice.

"And how exactly do you plan on making him pay?" Ichigo asked me quizzically. I hunched my shoulders.

"I dunno. Break into his house and steal something."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try!" Renji said before laughing, "His manor is guarded like a fortress!" I frowned and looked at the redhead, causing him to stop laughing.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"It is whatever you make it!" he replied.

"Well I wanna make it a bet!" I said while pointing at him. "If I can steal something you have to buy me sake!"

"Fine, and if you loose then you have to buy _me_ sake!" he shot back. Ichigo was probably upset by the fact that we were gambling with alcohol and I was only 15, but it didn't really matter.

"How many bottles?" I asked.

"Three!" he shot back.

"Hey you dumbass! You don't have any-"

"Ichigo, call me another dumbass and I'll beat _your_ ass! Deal!" I yelled before shaking his hand and walking away.

"Come on Tanya!" I said.

"Hey, I'm not breaking into his house!" she said while holding her hands up defensively.

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean, let's go find that fancy ass hotel Urahara booked for us. Ichigo, let's get it." I said, gesturing for him to follow us. He shook his head before saying good-bye to Renji and following us.

After asking around for a while and being sent off about three times, we finally made it to the hotel Urahara booked us for. It was a traditional Japanese inn with shoji doors and a hot spring in the back. All of that nice stuff. Inside our room, however, was a complete kitchen stocked with cooking ingredients and cooking tools. On the refrigerator there was a note with a small picture of Urahara drawn on it. The note read;

Everything is paid for, so enjoy yourselves! Kisuke

"Wow, I thought Urahara would be to cheap to pay for this kind of stuff." I said.

**~Urahara's Shop~**

"AAACHOO!" the blond haired shop owner sneezed so hard that his hat almost fell off.

"Oh no, boss, do you have another cold?" Tessai asked as he was carrying a box.

"Oh no! Someone's just gossiping about me." He said happily while wiping his nose.

"No they aren't! You're sick again." He said while setting the box down and leaving the room. "I'll go get the medicine."

"OH NO! You're not using that stuff again!"

**~The Hotel~**

Tanya yawned and stretched out. She was wearing one of the night-gowns that was in the hotel room, which wasn't all that bad. In one section of the room, there were two futons, one for me and the other for Tanya. In the other half of the room was one futon for Ichigo, who had to sleep by himself because he was a boy. In spite of the fact that the two were putting on night clothes, I was putting on a black yukata and wrapping a black cloth around my face. Tanya eyed me suspiciously.

"What're you doing?" She asked as I was walking out.

"I'm keeping my end of the bet." I said. Tanya shook her head while murmuring something that sounded like "This girl is crazy."

Hey! If you get caught I'm not taking responsibility." Ichigo said. I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"I wasn't expecting you to take it anyway." I said while stepping outside without any shoes on.

"Be back in a little while!" I said before shutting the shoji door and running off into the night.

You're probably wondering why I didn't have any shoes on. Well, the sandals Urahara gave me would've made too much noise, and, as a side note, I don't like wearing shoes. At all.

**~Tanya's P.O.V.~**

I had gotten out of bed to get some water when I heard the shoji door slide open.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Mimi said nonchalantly as she walked in. She saw me staring at her in wide-eyed awe, but she still just reached over me for a glass of water before saying, "What's up Tanya?"

"You didn't get caught?" I asked her.

"Naw! They caught me and I'm in jail now." She said sarcastically.

"How? Aren't there any guards?" I asked, still amazed by the fact that she had just robbed the Kuchiki Manor and came out unharmed.

"Okay, here's what happened…"

**~Third Person~**

The guards outside of the Kuchiki Manor had been marching around for a while, keeping their tentative watch. A small rustle could be heard in a tree not to far outside of the gate, but only a small squirrel emerged. Little did the guards know that someone was lurking in that tree, and that this someone was just a 15-year-old girl. The guards then walked away and in seconds were replaced by new guards.

_Now!_ Thought the girl in the tree as she hopped down and ran into the yard, being as stealthy as she possibly could.

"Hey. Who's there?" Said one of the guards as he looked into the yard, but saw no one.

"Hm.." he said, before his vision went black. The girl had came behind him and knocked him unconscious. Before his large body could hit the floor, she caught him and slid him over to the side.

_Okay, one down, 32 more to go! _The girl thought before taking her toll on the guards, each one in a similar manner.

**~Tanya's P.O.V.~**

"Wow…" I said. That's all I really _could_ say. "There were only 33 guards?"

"No. There were about at least 100, but only about 33 guarding that wing of the manor." Mimi said as she climbed onto her futon.

"It was actually pretty easy. I guess listening to The Game helped me with that." She said with a smug grin on her face.

"The Game?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, he said 'Hustlers hit the block when police change shifts'. If I'd left a little before I did, then I would've caught them when they were changing shifts and it would've been double the guards out. Not to mention that someone would be bound to call for help." She said before pulling up her blanket. I still couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Wait, what did you take?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." She said in singsong before going to sleep.

_A/N: OMG! What DID I steal?_

_Tanya: Stupid question…_

_Ichigo: Yeah. One would assume that you would know…_

_Mmi: Oh shut up! It's for the sake of suspense! Anyway, R&R!_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Warning_**_- This chapter has some semi-nudity in the beginning, so heads up!_

**A Day With Squad 11**

I woke up surprisingly early that day, especially seeing how late I was up last night because of my "mission". Tanya hadn't woken up yet so I figured I would go and take a bath since I didn't have anyone to talk to. I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes before putting on a white yukata. I then left the bathroom and went into the bath area with a Japanese fan. While hot springs were nice, I hated all the steam and how it fogged up my eyes, so I brought the fan to fan some of the steam away (or at least try to). I went into the bath area and got into the water after taking the yukata off.

"Damn!" I whispered. Stupid fog. I held the fan up and began to fan away the fog. I saw something at the other side of the bath. Something _orange. _My interest was sparked and I continued to fan the fog away to see what the mysterious object was. Perhaps it was a flower that I didn't see the night before when I bathed. As soon as the fog was cleared, I had a gaping jaw. I dropped the fan because of the sight. On the other side of the spring was Ichigo. He was up to his neck in water (thank God!) and his orange hair was wet, letting a few drops drip down to his sleeping face. I did my natural reaction.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, causing Ichigo to wake up. He looked at me and jumped up (like an idiot). Luckily, the water hid his "manly quarters", but it didn't hide his muscular chest and six-pack abs. I stared in wide-eyed awe at his almost perfect body and how the water trickled down each muscle.

"Uh-da…Uhhh." was all I could get out before he realized what I was gaping at.

"GAH!" he yelled before plopping back down into the water. His face was red.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" he asked with a hint of worry and embarrassment in his voice.

"Huh?" I said, still in awe from the great sight, but I snapped back to reality in a split second.

"Oh! Noo, I-I ain't seen n-n-nuthin'!" I stuttered out. Either the steam or Ichigo's body had me on the verge of passing out, and I doubt it was the steam. The shoji door slid open.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Tanya said groggily from the door, almost causing me to jump up like a big idiot, but I realized that I was naked and it would be _a lot _easier for Ichigo to see something that he wasn't supposed to if I did, so I stopped myself. All Tanya did was stare at us after she had rubbed her eye. For some reason, she reminded me of Tsukasa from Lucky Star then. She just turned around.

"Uhhh, I'll leave you two alone!" She said before closing the door.

"Tanya wait!" I cried out. This time I did stand up, but my back was to Ichigo, and I didn't get up high enough for him to see my butt, so it was all good. I could hear Tanya laughing on the other side.

"It's not funny!" I yelled with a lot of pout in my voice. I then sat back in the water and turned around.

"I'm finta cry." I said sadly. I looked up and saw Ichigo, still sitting at the other end of the spring, with a blush covering his face.

"Someone's gotta get up." I said. Ichigo nodded.

"I'll go first," he said. I nodded in agreement before telling Tanya to go into the room because Ichigo was getting out of the bath. I could hear her feet shuffling away. After this, I closed my eyes tightly.

"Okay, you can go." I said.

"You aren't peeking, are you?" Ichigo asked, still sounding the slightest bit embarrassed. I shook my head so hard that anyone would've thought that I was gonna shake my brains out of one of my ears.

"Okay." He said. I could hear him standing up and wading through the water. He walked right past me as he got out of the water and after he was out, paused for a few seconds. In these seconds, I could hear him wrapping a towel around his waist. After he did this, I heard his wet feet walk to the door. He opened it and walked out. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. I was shaking slightly, but I still stood up, wrapped myself in a towel and left.

**~About a half hour later~**

Tanya was still sitting at the table, giggling like an idiot. I turned around and shot her an evil glare, but all she did was laugh more.

"Pay attention before you burn the food." She said. I shot my head back and flipped over the omelet that I was about to burn. There was cold cereal and I would've much rather taken that, but this was my 'I'm sorry.' breakfast to Ichigo and my 'You better not tell a soul!' breakfast to Tanya. Ichigo walked out of his room and I looked at him for a split second. He looked back and we both blushed before looking away. Ichigo sat at the table and looked away. I inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh.

"Aw! Look at the lovely couple!" Tanya said before laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her irritably. While I found Ichigo be an attractive and all around great guy, and I _really _wished we could be together; I didn't like the way this morning went. To add, I _especially _didn't like the way Tanya was acting about it, but I cut her some slack because if something like this happened between her and Toshiro, I'd be laughing my ass off too. I finished cooking and place the food on the plate. I sat Tanya's in front of her first.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll murder you!" I murmured to her. She smiled.

"Okay, my lips are locked. But first, tell me; How good was it?" she asked while grinning like a maniac.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that!" I said. She simply nodded and winked at me. I stuck out my tongue at her. I then walked over to Ichigo. He looked up at me.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry. I just don't want this to make things awkward for us, so can I just go back to annoying all the living shit out of you?" I said with a sincere smile on my face. He smiled slightly before nodding.

"And I'm sorry for standing up like that. I guess I just… flipped out." He said, once again with a hint of embarrassment. Tanya's eyes shot open extremely wide.

"Whoa! He stood up? How big wa-"

"SHUT UP!"

**~Later that day~**

The three of us walked up to the Squad 11 barracks. My feet made a slight pit-pat sound as we made it up to the wooden floor.

"Why don't you have on any shoes?" Ichigo asked me while looking down at my bare feet.

"I hate shoes." I said nonchalantly. As soon as Ichigo could knock on the door, a small little pink ball of energy opened it.

"Yay! Angel-chan and Booty-chan came to visit!" she said happily. Tanya handed her the straw basket that we had brought.

"Yay! Cookies!" She said happily as she pulled some out and began eating. The majority of them were store bought but some of them were home made (made by yours truly).

"Hey Yachiru?" I said, gaining her attention. "Could you take us to the training grounds?"

"Mmhmm!" she said, as her mouth was full with cookies. She took my hand and led us to the grounds. Not to my surprise, almost the squad was in the room, having individual kendo battles.

"Pin-ball head! Angel-chan and Booty-chan came to visit! Ichi came too!" she said happily before stuffing her face with more cookies. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the door that we stood in. Ikkaku grinned.

"So, these are the girls that everyone talkin' 'bout?" he said. I nodded.

"Ha! These are the girls? They look like a couple of weaklings!" a random squad member called out, causing my attention to go to him. I frowned.

"Okay then, if we're a couple of weaklings, then let's fight!" I said before taking a step forward and cracking my knuckles. Everyone in the room laughed while saying things like "This is gonna be too easy!"

"Tanya, you want in?" I asked as I took off the hooded sweater that I had on. She shrugged.

"Sure why not?" She said as she took off her hoop earrings and handed them to Ichigo.

"Hold these." She said calmly. We then both got into a fighting stance.

"Hand to hand. Half against me and half against Tanya," I said. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Ready?" Yachiru called out from the side of the room. I inhaled deeply.

"FIGHT!"

In about five minutes time, all of the squad members who had called us weaklings were sprawled out on the ground. A few of the other lieutenants and captains came into the room to see the battle unfold. The only people left standing were Yumichika, Ikkaku, Tanya and I. The fighting was very close, and much to my surprise, Yumichika wasn't worried about bruising his "beautiful" face whenever Tanya punched him. The battle was getting tedious. We'd get a few hits and they'd get a few hits. I then thought. _What if I could-_

Before I could even finish my thought, a bright light flashed before me and my hair was long and red again. I could move faster and I gave Ikkaku a bone-crunching punch to the jaw. I could hear a few people in the crowd saying "Oooh!"

In spite of my change in ability, he still put up a good match. So did Yumichika, as Tanya had transformed as well.

"Well, well, well…" I heard a deep voice say from the door. I looked up and say the infamous Kenpachi standing in the doorway.

"Ken-chan, look!" Yachiru said happily while pointing at us. "Angel-chan and Booty-chan beat everybody up!" She said. I looked at her as if she had just sold us out, but it was switched with awe when I realized that she had eaten all of the cookies we gave her.

"Is that so?" he asked with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. I shook my head.

"Oh-no! It wasn't _us_." I said defensively.

"Well, whether it was you, I've been waiting to fight you two anyway!" he said and not even a whole second later, sent his sword colliding with the ground. I move just in the nick of time, dragging Tanya with me. The impact of his sword was so great that all of the windows in the room broke, which gave us an escape route, which we openly took. We ran out of the nearest window at top speed.

"Hey! Get back here and fight me!" he yelled out. A few seconds later, Ichigo was close in foot.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called.

"Why the hell're you running?" I asked, not stopping my run.

"That crazy bastard's trying to kill _me _now!" he said. We ran as fast as we could until we were sure that Kenpachi couldn't trail us. The three of us caught our breath as we leaned against a tree. Tanya and I fell to the ground from exhaustion. We rested there for a few minutes until Renji ran up to us.

"You didn't take _those_ did you?" he asked. Tanya and Ichigo looked dumbfounded but I grinned and nodded.

"What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I stole all of Byakuya's kensaiken." I said smugly. Ichigo and Tanya's jaws dropped.

"_All _of them?" Tanya asked. I nodded.

"Yep, all 8 boxes of them." I said smugly. "Now he gets to walk around with his hair down until we leave." Ichigo shook his head.

"But in any case, you've gotta keep your end of the deal. I want those three bottles of sake. And tell all the crazy and alcoholic lieutenants to come to our hotel room tonight because I'm throwin' a party!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter contains drunken indecency/ foolishness and other crap that I came up with when I was hanging out with my cousin (she's not my real cousin, but we're both pretty crazy so we tell everyone that we're related). Please note that I do not drink in real life

**I Drunk To God I'm Not Swear (?)**

"Hey Tanya, hand me that skillet!" I said. I was currently trying to make something for my guests, who were going to be Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, and Izuru. It didn't really matter to me that Ichigo disapproved of me having them over and drinking.

"You're opinion doesn't matter." Is exactly what I told him, which mad him angry once again. According to what Renji said, they were coming in about 5 minutes. Tanya passed me the pan and she asked me a question.

"Hey Mimi, are you sure you should be drinking?" she asked apprehensively. I just hunched my shoulders.

"Well, we're not in America, because if we were they would lock their asses up if we got caught." I said before laughing. "And besides, I've wanted to try sake for a while. Are you gonna drink any?" I asked her.

"No thank you." She replied. "From what I've seen, sake is highly volatile and I wanna stay sober so I can tell you how crazy you went." I rolled my eyes and finished washing out the skillet I had in my hand.

"Ichigo! Are you sure you don't wanna party with us?" I asked the boy for the fifth time.

"Yes!" he replied angrily. I guess I'm starting to annoy him. As soon as he replied, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and saw Rangiku, who was carrying a box of something, Renji, who had my three bottles of sake; Izuru and Shuuhei close in foot.

"Hi!" Rangiku said happily as she walked in. The others followed me as I lead us into my room. I looked at the box that Rangiku had sat on the floor.

"What's in that box?" I asked. She grinned happily.

"Sake!" she said.

"We figured the three bottles Renji owed you wouldn't be enough." Izuru said. I nodded as I took one of the bottles from Renji. I opened it and began to bring it to my mouth. The smell was strong, like the mamajuana my dad brought back from the Dominican Republic. I looked down into the bottle at the clear liquid. It seemed like everyone was waiting for me to take my first sip.

"Aren't you gonna get a glass?" Tanya asked me as she ate a piece of the cake I had baked.

"Nope!" I said. "This is my sake and I'll take it from the head!" I finally brought the white bottle up to my mouth and took a sip.

_Bottom's up!_

**~Tanya's P.O.V.~**

I had the feeling Mimi drinking wasn't a good idea. I figured that she got too drunk to recollect this, so I will take the pleasure of telling you. She had just finished her first bottle.

"Whoo! This rhite HEEYAH is dat hood shit!" she said as she held up her second bottle and began to drink. The group was cheering for her. They were all pretty drunk too.

"Yay!" Rangiku said, "I knew you was a gud drankah!" she slurred out. Lord knows how many bottles she had, and it seemed like there was an infinite supply in that box. They were so drunk that they had even begun singing random songs. I couldn't even figure out what they were singing. I could tell, however, that Mimi was singing the theme song for Married With Children.

"Luuh an' da mawwige, luuh an' da mawwige!" is what she slurred out before laughing and drinking more.

"Aye, aye, Ranghiku." Mimi said while waving her hand at the strawberry blonde. She nodded.

"Ya know, I ain't no lesbian, or a bisexual, but ya'll soul Society chicks ain't got no type a sex appeal to me." She said. Now she's really starting to creep me out.

"Hey, some Soul Society girls are pretty!" Renji slurred out. Izuru and Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, dey is pwetty." Mimi began, "And Rangiku, you got some of da biggest tits I've ever seen in my life, but dat ain't enough for me."

"What else could you want?" Shuuhei asked, backing up his crush. Mimi sat there for a second as if she was lost, but then smiled.

"ASS!" was what she said. "They need some ASS! Somethin' ta grab 'n smack!" Okay then. I'm officially creeped out.

"Wha' kinda foolishness is dat?" Izuru asked.

"Thank of it like dis; you makin' out wit' a gurl rite? N' she got her arms around yo' neck n' ya'll bodies is presseded together n' yo' arms is around her waist. Yhu tryin' to get her in the mood, what'chu finta do? Break da hold to grab her juicy melons? Dat'll kill da mood. SHYYYT I'd just grab dat ASS! But whut if she ain't got one?" Mimi concluded before drinking some more sake. The group nodded in agreement with her philosophy.

"Yhu gots yhu a point." Izuru said.

"Thank ya I just tryin' ta share my knowledge wit'cha'll." She slurred before drinking more, once again. She had finished her second bottle and was moving on to the third.

"Bhut I'm thoo talkin' 'bout girls. Tanya, what'chu like about boys?" she asked. Neither of us ever had a boyfriend, and I felt kinda uncomfortable talking about it, so I just hunched my shoulders.

"SHYYYT gurl, yhu know yhu know whut yhu likes about a boaaai!" she yelled.

"Why are you talkin' so loud?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She just hunched her shoulders.

"Ain't'chu said you likeded yhu sum Grimmjaw?" she asked with a cat like grin on her face. Crap!  
"Ah! She likes da bad boys!" Rangiku said. I could feel myself blushing.

"Shut up and keep drinking Kurosaki!" I said, trying to make her get upset about what had happened this morning.

"Kurosaki?" Shuuhei asked while looking around. "He isn't out here." _Of course he isn't Sherlock!_

"SHYYYT! Dat rite dere is one fine ASS boy!" she said. "Ichigo! Get yo' ass out here!" she called out with one hand cupped around her mouth. In a few seconds, he came from his room, looking extremely irritated.

"Come ova hurrr n' saddown!" she said. Ichigo was about to leave but before he could, Mimi hopped up from her seat and made a failed attempt to run up to him. She was so drunk that she couldn't even walk, and fell face-first on the floor with a loud thud. The room was silent for two seconds until drunken crew began to laugh at her.

"Shut up yah big ass poopy faces!" She said from the floor. "That hurted." Tears welled up in her eyes. _Damn she's drunk! She usually laughs whenever she falls._ Ichigo looked down at her, mostly annoyed but slightly concerned. She had broke down into tears and even threw in the childish "Waaaahh!" He bent over and helped her up.

"Ichigo, I fell, n' dey laughed at me!" she said.

"Yes, I saw, now stop crying will ya! Jeez!" he said as he began to sit down with her still in his embrace (much to my surprise). She was now sitting in his lap. She stopped crying and began to pick up her third bottle, which was still over halfway full. Ichigo stopped her hand.

"Don't drink anymore!" he told her "You're already gonna be hung over in the morning." She looked at him and frowned.

"Let me finish this bottle." She said, trying to straighten herself out and not seem so drunk anymore, but he still stopped her from picking up the bottle. He even went so far as to hold her hand so she would stop trying.

"Awww, Ichigo got a girlfriend!" Renji teased. Ichigo didn't say anything, which surprised me. He just looked at him angrily.

"Aw Ichigo, you know she likes you right?" Rangiku said. Ichigo didn't reply. I'm guessing that was his way of saying yes.

"You two look nice together." Izuru slurred out.

"Okay, I get it!" Ichigo said. Their remarks were beginning to make him blush.

"Ichigo, I'm sleepy." Mimi said childishly. It wasn't until then had I noticed how late it was.

"It is kinda late." I chimed in. When I said that, the others began to stand up.

"Well then, we should be leaving." Rangiku said. "It was fun!" The group nodded in agreement. Before they left, Ichigo called out to Renji.

"Wait, Renji!" He said. The redhead turned around. "Take this with you." He said while holding up Mimi's third sake bottle. "I don't want her trying to drink it later." With that, Renji took the bottle and left. It was now just the three of us.

"I'm going to take a bath." I said while standing up and stretching. _This was one long night._

**~Ichigo's P.O.V.~**

Mimi was still awake, but she hadn't moved much since she told me that she was sleepy. Her skin was kinda pale, I guess from drinking too much. I feel like an idiot for not trying harder to stop her. She suddenly placed her hand over her mouth.

"You're not gonna throw up are you?" I asked her, she just shook her head no.

"Ichigo," she said, with a lot of child like innocence in her voice. "I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I shouldn't have been drinking like that. I'm just so stubborn." After that she didn't say anything else for a few minutes. When she did speak again, I could tell that she was still drunk.

"Ichigo," she began "Could I have a kiss?"

"No." I said simply. She frowned but after less then a minute, she was asleep. I carried her over to the futon and laid her down. Before I left the room, she called me once again.

"Ichigo, come here, I have to tell you something." She said. I walked over to her and stood by the futon.

"Come closer. It's a secret." She said. I sat down and leaned my ear by her face, because I knew that's what she was going to ask me to do next. She whispered into my ear.

"I love you Ichigo." She said before kissing me on my cheek. In the instant that I had sat up and tried to say something, she had gone back to sleep. She had a goofy smile on her face. Instead of waking her up, I just left her alone. When I was leaving the room when Tanya came in.

"She's asleep?" she asked. I nodded.

"Hey Tanya?" I said. She looked up.

"Mimi said that she _loves _me." I said, somewhat awkwardly. She hunched her shoulders.

"I'd believe it. They say a drunken body speaks a sober mind. But the question is, do _you _love her?" She said. I looked down at her sleeping friend.

"If you don't want her to know the answer, I won't tell her." She said reassuringly.

"I… I don't know." I replied. She smiled.

"Well, give yourself time to think about it." She said. With that, I left and went into my own room.

**~Mimi's P.O.V.~**

_Fuck my head hurts. What the hell happened? _I opened my eyes painfully slow because the light in the room felt about a thousand times more intense. When I finally had them opened, I saw Ichigo and Tanya standing over me.

"Whaaat?" I groaned tiredly. Tanya just shook her head.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" she asked me. I thought for a few seconds.

"No. Why?" I asked. She laughed and elbowed Ichigo.

"You're having a hangover, and we're gonna help you get over it." Ichigo said. _Hangover?_

"Wait, I was drunk yesterday?" I asked them. Tanya just shook her head.

"And this is why teenagers, or anyone for that matter, shouldn't drink." She said while pointing at me. I just tried to fan her away.

"Whatever, fuck!" I began. It felt like my head was about to explode from the pain. "Just get out of my face!"

"We said we're gonna help you get over the hangover." Ichigo said as he left the room. I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to sit up. Tanya sat down by me and helped me to sit up.

"Are you sure you don't remember _anything_?" Tanya asked me. I shook my head, which just made me feel a little bit dizzier. We just sat there in silence until Ichigo came back in the room with water and aspirin.

"Ichigo, she doesn't remember anything." Tanya said and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"What're you so happy 'bout? I asked. He sounded like he had just dodged a bullet.

"Nothing. Just take the aspirin." Is what he told me.

A/N:

_Tanya: Well, Mimi was going to do the author's note, but she's currently trying to kill her hangover by sleeping. Luckily for us, she gave us a script, which she had written while she was drunk…_

_Ichigo: M. Cali' Ai does not own Bleach. She hopes that you enjoyed this funny ass chapter. For ya'll peoples that don't know, finta means about to…(?)_

_Tanya: Just go with the script. On a more serious note, under aged drinking is a serious crime, but it's fun as hell? What?_

_Ichigo: Like you said, go with the script. This chapter is brought to you by the word "Shyyyt!" because it's a lot funnier than just saying shit? What the hell is that supposed to do with anything?_

_Tanya: Fuck education… shyyyt… This chapter is also brought to you by big asses and- you know what, forget the script! (*balls up and throws away*)She was drunk as hell when she wrote this. R&R_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Farewell Gift**

It took me a WHOLE DAY to recover from my hangover. I had to keep on drinking tea, sleeping and talking with Ichigo and Tanya. I couldn't help but notice how me forgetting everything I did was such a good thing.

"_What did I do?" I asked. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?"_

"_You do stupid things everyday." Tanya said before drinking her tea. I frowned._

"_What, did ya'll make me eat shit or something?" I pressed again. Tanya rolled her eyes and told me no._

"_Did somebody rape me?" I asked._

"_No." Ichigo replied._

"_Did you rape me?" I asked Ichigo._

"_NO!" I was about to speak again but Tanya cut me off._

"_If you really wanna know what you did that was so stupid yesterday," she began, "it was talking about big asses." I frowned._

"_Shit, that ain't that big of a deal. Ya'll makin' seem like it's some big shit that'll change the rest of your lives." I said while laying back down._

"What you said will change someone's life." Tanya said with a little bit of emphasis on the someone.

That was yesterday. I felt a lot better now and was glad. I felt like shooting myself because yesterday felt like it was going in super slow motion. In any case, it was time for us to check out of the hotel. After we left, I found myself apologizing to Ichigo and Tanya for keeping them cooped up in the room with me on our last day there. They just told me that it didn't matter because they insisted, which took some of the guilt off of me. We were well on our way to the Senkaimon when I realized that there was something that I had forgotten to do.

"Wait at the Senkaimon for me. There's something I forgot to do." I said before turning around and leaving my friend confused.

"Yachiru!" I said, walking through the Sqaud 11 barracks. In a little while, the little girl ran up to me.

"Booty-chan! You came to play?" she asked me.

"No, I'm sorry. I've gotta be leaving now," I began. "But I came to give you a present." I said with a smile. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yay! A present! What is it?" She asked while jumping up and down. I sat down some boxes in front of her.

"It's a surprise," I said. "You can't open it until I've left the Soul Society, okay? And when you do open it, wear it everywhere so everyone can see it." I said while winking at her. She nodded her head yes. I tousled up her hair before turning around, and right before I could leave I heard the jingle of bells.

"Hey, there you are!" Kenpachi said form down a hall.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled before running away at top speed.

"You're not getting away this time!" he yelled from behind me. I could hear Yachiru cheering for him.

"Yay Ken-chan!" she said happily. _Traitor!_

**~Tanya's P.O.V.~**

"I wonder what's keeping her." I said. We had been at the Senkaimon for about five minutes.

"What's that?" one of the gatekeepers said abruptly. I looked off into the distance I could see a few small buildings fall and large clouds of dust.

"What the hell did she do?" Ichigo asked no one in particular. In a few seconds we could see Mimi running toward the gate, but there was someone behind her. _Wait, that's not just one person_. I looked closer and I saw Mimi, Kenpachi, and a whole mob following.

"Aw hell naw!" I said while grabbing Ichigo's sleeve and pointing at the pack of people.

"How the hell did she fire up that whole mob?" Ichigo said in awe. In a few more seconds, we could hear Mimi calling us.

"ICHIGO! TANYA! RUUUUN!" Is exactly what she told us. I snapped to reality and turned to one of the gatekeepers.

"Open the gate for us." I said. He nodded. After the gate was open I asked them a question.

"Is there any way you can close this gate in time enough for only our friend to enter?" I asked. He hunched his shoulders.

"Only if there's enough distance between her and the mob are far enough apart." He said. I looked at Mimi and the mob, cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as loud as I possibly could.

"MIMI! YOU HAVE TO RUN FASTER!" I yelled to her, and almost in an instant she made more of a distance between herself and the mob.

"Come on, let's go!" I said gesturing for Ichigo to walk through the gate.

**~Mimi's P.O.V.~**

_Crazy bastards! _I thought as I ran as fast as I could.

"Hey get back here and fight me!" Kenpachi called out. I ignored his yells along with the yells of the mob, which were things like "Get her!"

I was almost at the gate. I was running my lat stretch. Finally, I made it. As I ran through it, I called the gatekeepers.

"CLOSE IT!" I yelled, and I could hear it closing until the yells of the mob were completely silenced. I ran up to Ichigo and Tanya, who were waiting for me.

"Come on," Ichigo said, "let's leave before the Janitor comes."

**~Third Person~**

Kenpachi walked back into the barracks along with his squad, defeated because he couldn't catch Myesha. Yachiru, however, was waiting patiently for him to return.

"Did she leave yet?" The pink ball of energy asked her captain.

"Yeah." He replied before walking away.

"Yay! Now I can open her present!" she said before running into her room open the boxes and use her gifts.

Everyone in the Seretei turned around and gasped as Yachiru walked around happily with her new head accessory. Soi Fon stopped her daily patrol to ask Yachiru a question.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, where did you get those?" she asked.

"Booty-chan gave them to me!" she said.

"And how did she get them?" Soi Fon asked still in awe.

"I dunno, but I'm going to show Bya-kun!" she said before happily skipping away.

_If she got those the way I think she did, she would make an impressive member for my squad. _Soi Fon thought as the pink haired girl skipped away.

Finally, Yachiru had finished her quest and made it up to the Squad 6 barracks. She walked in and went straight into the captain's office. Renji was in there, trying to calm down his fuming captain, who looked like he was going to have a brain aneurysm in any second.

"Sir, just cal-" Renji was cut off when he saw Yachiru walk in with a smirk on her face.

"Bya-kun!" she said. "Look at what Booty-chan gave me! They're just like yours!" she said while pointing at the kensaiken that were all across the top of your head. Renji walked out of the room, and when he was out of Byakuya's earshot, bursted out into laughter. In the meantime, Byakuya could feel all of his pride leaving him at once, as he was about to ask (yes, _ask_) Yachiru for his kensaiken.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," he began. "I hate to be a bother, but those are just like mine because they _are_ mine. May I please have them back." He said. Yachiru smiled.

"Yeah!" she said. Right as Byakuya was about to take them off her head she spoke again.

"For some candy." She said. The captain's head was about to explode.

"DAMN HER!" could be heard all throughout the Soul Society.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Before I say anything else, I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I've just been kinda burnt out lately._

_Tanya: But it's summer vacation…_

_Mimi: That don't mean nothing! Not for me at least because I have to go to summer school in a building that has no air conditioning._

_Tanya: Wow. Tough break!  
Mimi: Thank you for your support Tanya. But anyway, you won't have to wait for me to update this that much because it's almost done, but I can't say that for the sequel._

_Tanya: You're writing a sequel?_

_Mimi: Yes ma'am! And the sequel is planned so I'm actually looking forward to the responses._

_Tanya: R&R!_

Who We Are

The sun came into the open window and pierced my eyelids. It hadn't even come into a full shine yet. It was only rising. I looked to my left and saw that Ichigo and Tanya were still asleep, so I didn't bother them by getting up. This made me realize that this was the earliest I had woken up since I was there, but it was the usual time I woke up when I was at home. _When I was at home…_

I just lay back down and tried to go back to sleep but my mind was over cluttered. I couldn't shake all of the things that had happened to me in the time that I had been here. Some of it was fun, but some of it was absolute hell. My mind flashed an image of Hueco Mundo and when Aizen almost killed me. I frowned, but still tried to sleep. I almost managed to drift off to sleep, but I was interrupted when Ichigo, somehow, rolled over. He didn't roll over completely, but just enough so that his head was on my breasts (which was still pretty uncomfortable). I tried to shake him a little but he didn't move.

"Ichigo. Ichigo!" I whispered, but he only murmured something in his sleep and stayed there. I looked down at him. He gets pretty rosy-cheeked when he's asleep, and that is a phenomena that I may never understand. I stared at his orange hair.

_I've been a real bitch to him._ I thought. _I've gotta apologize some time soon._

He murmured something in his sleep. I didn't have the slightest idea of what it was, but I could feel my temperature because of the movement of his lips brushing past my chest.

_He's gotta move! Now! _I thought before I tried to push him off. I placed both of my hands under his arms and tried to move him back to his original sleeping place, but he clutched his arms around my waist.

"Come on, don't be so mean Mimi." He said in his sleep. _He's dreaming about me?_

I stopped trying to move him because he had a pretty tight hold on me, so I just looked at his orange hair once again. I lifted my hand up and slowly moved it toward his head until it was in his hair. It was a lot softer than what it looked like. I always had a hair problem; I loved playing in whoever's hair I could get my hands on. It helped avert me from biting my fingernails because, incidentally, I have bad nerves.

"Mimi, how did you two get like that?" Tanya asked from her side of the bed. I hunched my shoulders.

"To be honest, I don't know." I said. I just closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, which actually did happen for about 15 minutes. Then the alarm clock rang. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and realized where he was laying.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled as he got up. He moved so fast that he almost knocked Tanya off the bed.

"Myesha, I-I-I…" he stuttered. I just got out of bed and turned off the alarm clock.

"It's cool." I said calmly. "I kick and push when I'm asleep." I picked up the small digital clock and looked at it. _7:30 a.m. Aug 6_.

"IT'S AUGUST THE SIXTH?" I screamed hysterically.

"Yeah. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY?'" I yelled once again before slumping into his chair. "I missed my brothers' birthdays…" I said sadly.

"That's right," Tanya said as she stood up. "Didn't your baby brother turn one?"

"Yeah, and Derrick turned 18." I stated with my head down.

"Now that you think about it, everyone's probably worried sick about us." Tanya said. I looked up.

"Dammit that's right!" I yelled. It took me until then to realize that we had been gone for about a month and hadn't contacted our families at all. "Tanya, give me some electricity to charge my phone."

When I said that, Tanya grabbed my phone that had been dead for so long that it didn't make any sense. She placed her fingertip on the charger jack and in about three seconds the phone lit up and said "Charging Complete".

"Damn that was fast." I said as I took my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I went to the number that said 'Mom', took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"We're sorry, but your phone is out of the service area."

"Fuck." I said before placing the phone back on Ichigo's desk.

"What happened?" Tanya asked me with concern laced in her voice. I cracked a smile.

"Out of the service area." I said quietly. Tears reached over the brims of my eyes and streamed down my round cheeks. Tanya came to me and wrapped her arms around me and I could hear her sobbing a little. We sat there for almost a minute, just crying. We let our own selfish otaku content get the better of us. We hadn't even remembered that we had families at home who probably cried countless hours for us while we were giggling and having fun. It made me feel so guilty, but crying wouldn't fix it. I stopped and let go of Tanya.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." I said as I wiped my tear stained face. "Crying won't fix it." Tanya nodded in agreement and wiped her own face as well. We then looked over to Ichigo who sat there looking concerned.

"Ichigo, can we go see Urahara after school?" I asked him. "Maybe he can figure out how we can get back home, or if not that at least contact our families."

"Sure." He said. That one word made me feel like the happiest person in the world, but it's not like he was going to say no.

"But at any rate we have to start getting ready or we'll be late for school."

School seemed like it took forever to end. It made me realize that school started in a month back at home and all of those people who I would actually call friends would probably think that I had transferred. Not that it would matter to most; I was like a ghost there. People still tell me "You go here? I've never seen you before." And the people who do know me classify me as a bipolar psychopath, which isn't really insulting to me at all. As a matter of fact I took it as a compliment, but I digress. We are on our way to see Urahara now. When we made it to his shop, he greeted us with his usual smile nad asked how could he help us.

"We need a way to get home or at least contact our families." Tanya said. His grin grew larger.

"I knew you would say that. In fact, I've already started experiments for communication systems." He said. My eyes lit up with joy.

"Well, does it work?" I asked anxiously.

"No." he said simply. My smile fell immediately, but he explained the problem.

"The device that I've made is almost like a radio. I tune into the right frequency and I'm able to communicate, but it's not that easy," he began. "I have to find the right frequency for your world, and even after that I have to tune into a second frequency that is very specific to reach your parents."

"I see." I said with my head down.

"Don't worry!" he said as he placed a hand on our shoulders. "As soon as it's fully functional I'll let you two know, okay?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Here, take these." He said, handing us two bags full of candy. I looked at the candy and looked at him.

"I'm not a kid," I said angrily. Still, I smiled, "but thanks."

Third Person

The two girls marched out of the shop sadly with their escort. Not long after they left, Yoruichi came out of the back in cat form.

"How long do they have to stay?" she asked out of concern for the girls. Urahara sighed.

"According to orders, they will be leaving in thirty minutes." Urahara replied. "He said thirty minutes after they requested to go to their homes or speak to their families in any way, shape, or form then they will be returning."

"Well, that should be a relief for them." Yoruichi said. "The girls _and _Ichigo."

"So true." He said. "I'm kinda gonna miss them though."

"Creep." Yoruichi said with a grin on her face.

"You know you'll miss them too!" he retorted.

"Yeah, I will…"

**Mimi's P.O.V.**

"You two okay?" Ichigo asked as we approached his house. We hadn't breathed a word during the walk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Me too." Tanya agreed. We walked into the house and, like always, Isshin dropkicked Ichigo in the face. I didn't feel like laughing. I just kept on walking to Ichigo's room without saying a word. Tanya stopped to say "Good evening Mr. Isshin." before following.

"Are you happy son!" Isshin said like an epic retard. "You made your lady friends upset!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled before finishing their daily fight and coming to the room with us. I fell on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, but after ten seconds I spoke.

"Ichigo, let me tell you something." I began. "My name is Myesha Rashera Carson. I'm from Chicago Illinois, and I _love_ my family. I love them to death." I paused before I spoke again.

"I have three older brothers and one baby brother. I'm the only girl. A lot of people would tell me that my baby brother doesn't count because he's actually my stepbrother, but I've grown to love him like a real one.

"I have a niece and nephew." I said before chuckling. "They hate me. It's strange because I remember before my nephew could walk I was his favorite person. He would smile whenever I entered the room and cry whenever I would leave.

"I'm a tomboy, but that's not a problem. That's just who _I _am." I sighed.

"Well, since we're having closure, I guess I'll speak too!" Tanya said before giggling.

"Shut up!" I said before hitting her with a pillow.

"Anyway, I'm Tatiana Elizabeth Jenkins. I have four brothers and one sister. I have three nephews and one niece, who hates Mimi, by the way." We both giggled.

"But I guess from the way Mimi described her niece she would probably hate me too."

"Damn skippy." I said before she continued.

"I've been a pretty quiet person for all of my life. Mimi and I met when I was in second grade. She said that she skipped seventh grade so we could graduate together. To think, she was willing to go through all of those people who picked on her for being smart, for _me_. She's the best friend I've ever had." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said while smiling.

"But anyway, that's who I am." She concluded.

"And that's who I am." I said. Tanya fell back on the bed. We both closed our eyes.

That's who we are…

"Young ladies. Excuse me!" said a woman while shaking our shoulders. I opened my eyes.

"HOOO SHIT!" I yelled when I opened my eyes. "How the hell d- OW! FUCK!" I yelled as I hit my head on a rather low ceiling. It took me about 5 seconds to register where I was, which was on a metra train.

"How in the blue he- Mmmhmmn." Tanya placed her hand over my mouth, I'm guessing so I wouldn't curse any more.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Is there a problem?" she asked. Her voice was a little shaky, but she still spoke.

"Your stop is coming up." The conductor said calmly. She shot me a dirty look before walking away, but I flipped her off.

"Just play it cool." Tanya said as we approached the train doors. After we got off and the doors closed, I flipped out.

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET HERE!" I screamed. The trauma of getting back home was so great I almost threw up. Sure being home was great, but it just scared me how one second we were laying on Ichigo's bed wearing school uniforms and the next we were on a train in our street clothes. I also took note of how I had my purse with me as well. I went through it and everything was there. My iPod, my money, my switchblade, everything except for my phone.

"Well, what do we do now?" Tanya asked. I just hunched my shoulders.

"I have no idea, but we should go straight home first!" I said.

"Yeah!" Tanya agreed before we went in our different directions.

"I'll call you!" I said as I ran off into the sunset to my home.

I can't believe it. I'm going home… 


	26. But It's Far From Over

_A/N: All right, bottle's on me. Long as Imma drink it._

_Tanya: Never dropped the ball. The eff is ya'll thinkin'?_

_Mimi: Okay, that's enough. This is my last chapter for They Do What?_

_Tanya: Never can say goodbye…_

_Mimi: No you can't. Anyway, the title for this chapter is inspired by Drake's song "Over"._

_Tanya: R&R!_

**But It's Far From Over...**

I ran all the way to my house. A while back running that distance would've been impossible, but with this whole "super power" thing I had going on, I ran there in about ten seconds. I made my way to the back door and noticed that my dad's car wasn't there. He must've gone to work, or maybe K-Mart with his wife. Even so, I frantically opened the door and ran up the stairs for the chance that my brother's would be there.

I opened the door and yelled as loud as I could two words.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled, hoping that my brother's would come running out of their room waiting to greet me. Instead, I encountered the scariest thing I had ever seen.

"Welcome back!" said the creature. Well, calling it a creature would be like insulting myself because it looked _exactly _like me. One would assume it was an exact replica of me, to the very last mole on my right baby toe. I screamed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled hysterically. She snuck up behind me and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Calm down." She said, "Let me explain." She took her hand off my mouth and then she spoke.

"I was sent here to avoid any problems between you and your family. I'm almost like a mod soul except I don't need to use your body. I have my own." It took me a minute to send her words to my brain processor and the outcome was this question.

"How the hell am I gonna hide you?" I asked. She smiled.

"No need to! I hide myself." She said. After that, she shrunk into the form of a stuffed bunny. It was mostly black, but the insides of her ears, her paws and her stomach were red. I would've picked her up and marveled over gow cute she was but a phone on my dresser rang. I walked over and the phone didn't look the slightest bit familiar, neither did the number, but the rabbit it-ball girl told me to answer it, so I did.

"Hello!" said a rather smooth male voice.

"Do I know you?" I asked apprehensively. The man chuckled.

"Not yet, but you will in less than a minute. Call me Mr. K." he began. "You have encountered your twin, right?"

"Yeah. I could've got a warning though." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Very well. She will be your helper. She has been taught to think like you, speak like you, walk like you and she has been designed to look like you."

"Okay then, what will she be helping me with?" I asked.

"She will double for you whenever you go on missions. She will also be able to give you alibis everytime you will need them, because some of your missions will call for you to do things that would be considered, well, _illegal_ under your constitution." He said. I was intrigued.

"Like?" I asked

"Fleeing a crime scene, breaking and entering, torture, etcetera."

"Now then, why will I be doing these things?" I asked him.

"For the preservation of your planet. You will be breaking into drug lords' home and torturing those who have tortured others. In a sense, you will be granted to carry out divine retribution when needed." My eyes grew wide.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Very." I replied. "Now, how is all of this going to work?"

"Quite simply actually. I will give you a call on this phone and you will send your body double to do whatever it is necessary. You will carry out the mission and return."

"But wait, what if I'm in class or it's something important? What'll I do about the lost time?" I asked apprehensively.

"That is another feature of your double." He began. "She has a bag full of candy. Ask her for it." I turned around and faced the bunny that was staring at me.

"Do you have a bag of candy?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She said before going over to my dresser and taking out a large bag of multi-colored jawbreakers. She handed the bag to me before sitting back down. I returned to the conversation.

"Okay, I have the candy." I said.

"Take one and eat it." He commanded. I reached into the bag and pulled out a random piece of candy and ate it. After I did, I felt somewhat strange. My body told itself to close my eyes and when I did I saw my dad, his wife and my stepbrother at a metra station. They had large bags of luggage and they were waving goodbye to me.

_So they went to the Dominican Republic? _I thought.

"What just happened?" I asked the man on the phone.

"That is another one of her features; The Memory Candy. Whenever she's taking your place her memory is transferred into a piece of candy, which she later shoots out of her fingertips. When you eat this candy all of her memories and gained knowledge will be transferred to you." Mr. K said.

"Okay then, that's what's up." I said.

"One more thing; your phone. It will be replaced with this one. You have the same number to avoid any confusion. If your mother asked who got you this phone, tell her your father and vice versa. Lastly, this phone is indestructible." He said.

"Bullshit." I said.

"Would you like to test it?" he asked me. Without replying I went to the family's supply closet and pulled out a hammer. When I came back, I began to smack the phone multiple times with the hammer as hard as I could. The touch screen didn't crack, the phone didn't fall apart, nothing happened. I threw the hammer on the ground and picked the phone back up.

"Are you convinced?" he asked. This may sound stupid, but it sounded like he was grinning.

"Whatever." I said, not wanting to admit that I was wrong. "All I have to do it is drop it in a puddle of water and it's done."

"Okay then. Lastly, your friend Tatiana is your partner. Are we clear?" he asked me.

"Crystal." I said.

"Very well then! I look forward to working with you. Ciao!" with that, the man hung up. I sat down to register what happened. I'm basically like the underground police now! It was going to be a heavy responsibility. I was kind of hoping that when I got back home, I could just relax and be normal. I just realized that from this point on, my life would be far from_ normal_, and I was okay with that. I heard the front door opening, and my brothers Jason and Derrick walked in. I almost cried, but that would've seemed odd, so I stopped myself.

"Jason! Derrick!" I yelled as I ran towards the door. As soon as I got to the door, I hugged them both. "I missed you guys." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Jason asked me.

"Nothing." I replied before letting them go. "So, how was work?"

Well, if anything, leaving the world of Bleach was actually the beginning. I know so many people now that I didn't know last year. It's like I've been everywhere and back, but it's just the beginning. In reality, my adventure is far from over…

**Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and reviewed. That was my fuel to keep on writing it, because I know it isn't the greatest story out there. I hope that you all will continue to read the rest of my stories, which I hope to begin publishing next week. Once again, thank you.**

**Much love,**

_**M. Cali' Ai**_


End file.
